Les choses à faire avant de mourir, par Ianto Jones
by Willia
Summary: Fic participative : les lecteurs choisissent le thème des chapitres. Jack Harkness a trouvé un moyen infaillible d'attirer Ianto dans ses filets... Spoiler-free. 9 chapitres.
1. Introduction : le carnet

Fic Janto

10/09/2013  
16:06

Bonjour, bonjour à tous !  
Suite à quelques réflexions, et quelques discussions avec Claire2626 (décidemment, c'est la semaine des dédicaces à elle !), je me suis décidée à commencer une fic participative !  
Le principe est simple : la première review que je reçois définira le thème du chapitre suivant (une seule fois par personne, à moins que je n'obtienne que très peu de commentaires...). Je prends aussi les reviews guest, bien sûr ! :)  
Vous comprendrez un peu mieux après avoir lu, alors rendez-vous à la fin !

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o

Ianto voulait que Jack l'aide à déménager. Le Capitaine n'avait pas compris pourquoi il avait fait appel à lui. Et puis après, il s'était souvenu qu'il draguait le Gallois, et que le meilleur moyen de l'attirer dans ses filets, c'était d'être serviable avec lui.  
Après une journée de déplacement de meubles en tout genre, qui ne représentaient même pas la moitié du total, Jack s'était promis qu'on ne l'y reprendrai plus : la prochaine fois, il offrirai un repas au restaurant et un cinéma. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il fit aussitôt que Ianto eut déclaré la journée de travail clôturée.  
Le lendemain cependant, il fallut retourner chez Ianto pour continuer l'œuvre entamée ; et Jack regretta soudainement d'avoir pris une bière au cinéma après les cinq coupes de champagne au restaurant, et avant le verre de vodka au bar.  
Jack et Ianto se rejoignirent donc en bas de l'immeuble, et ils grimpèrent ensemble les marches que Jack envisageait de sacrifier sur l'autel de ses pieds meurtris par les étages montés et descendus sans relâche au cours de la dernière journée écoulée.  
Ils travaillèrent toute la journée, portant les affaires du Gallois en bas des marches de l'immeuble, et puis les emmenant en périphérie de Cardiff, où Ianto allait bientôt habiter. Alors qu'il ne restait que quelques affaires à mettre dans un carton, Jack attrapa un carnet de petite taille qui trainait là, pour le ranger. Intrigué, il jeta un œil à la couverture : on y voyait une photo en noir et blanc, où quatre personnes, quatre garçons d'une vingtaine d'années habillés diversement, étaient en train de traverser une route d'un air nonchalant. Au-dessus de l'image, est inscrit "The Beatles" et, en-dessous, "Abbey Road". Le carnet semblait vieilli, comme s'il était passé dans de nombreux endroits avant de finir sur le sol de cet appartement. Jack jeta un œil dans le couloir, vérifiant que Ianto n'était pas dans le coin. Il fit alors coulisser l'élastique qui maintenait fermé le carnet, et l'ouvrit à la première page. En lettres tracées rapidement au stylo, était inscrit "Choses à faire avant de mourir, par Ianto Jones, 19 ans". De plus en plus curieux, il feuilleta les pages un peu chiffonnées. Sur chaque page droite figurait une inscription qui tenait en quelques mots, clamant une chose que Ianto voulait apparemment faire avant que sa vie ne touche à sa fin. Il y avait là des voyages, des rêves à réaliser à plusieurs, des lieux à visiter, et des dizaines d'autres choses. Certaines inscriptions étaient griffonnées à la va-vite, d'autre écrites soigneusement. Il y avait des taches de café çà et là, des pages à demi déchirées. Visiblement, ce carnet avait vécu.  
Des bruits de pas retentirent dans les escaliers. Ianto surgit à la porte, une seconde après que Jack, sans réfléchir, ait mit le carnet dans la poche intérieure de son manteau militaire.  
- Tu viens ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne peux pas porter ce minuscule carton tout seul !  
Jack lui sourit. Il se releva, attrapa le carton et le posa sur son épaule.  
- Douterais-tu de ma force, Ianto ?  
L'intéressé se permit un demi-sourire, qu'il perdit bien vite quand l'autre le frôla en lui susurrant :  
- Voudrais-tu vérifier que mes muscles sont assez puissants ?  
Ianto frissonna, puis leva les yeux au ciel. Il suivit le Capitaine dans les escaliers.  
Bien. Tout à présent était dans son nouvel appartement, ou bien dans sa voiture. Jack l'avait bien aidé. Il était à présent temps de le remercier... Et, qui sait ? Peut-être de jouer à ce merveilleux jeu qu'est faire languir Jack Harkness ? Il le regarda déposer le carton dans le coffre, entre une lampe et un carton de décorations. Jack se retourna vers lui, comme attendant sa récompense.  
- Je suppose que tu préfères que je te laisse ici, c'est plus court pour toi ?  
L'immortel referma le coffre, et se retourna vers lui. Il commença à s'avancer, un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres.  
- Bien sûr, sauf si tu as besoin d'aide pour finir de déposer tout ça, auquel cas je pourrais peut-être venir avec toi...  
Ianto eut un sourire. Il s'approcha de Jack, faisant exprès de fixer ses lèvres au lieu de ses yeux. Le Capitaine, sûr de son charme, continua dans sa lancée, la voix devenant de plus en plus caressante, presque rauque :  
- Enfin, c'est si tu as besoin d'aide, bien sûr... Tu sais que je ferais tout pour te faire _plaisir_...  
Ianto sourit. Jack avait fermé les yeux, sûr que le Gallois s'apprêtait à l'embrasser, cédant - enfin - à son charme. Il s'autorisa un petit rire, contourna le corps tendu par l'attente de son patron, et s'installa au volant de la voiture. Un Jack faussement offusqué ne tarda pas à se pointer à la fenêtre :  
- Et ma récompense ? Mes pieds n'ont pas été meurtris pendant deux jours pour rien, j'espère !  
- Je verrai plus tard, monsieur. Merci beaucoup en tout cas, vous m'avez été d'une grande aide.  
Jack s'écarta de la voiture, et la regarda s'éloigner le long de la rue. Il mit les mains dans les poches, partit d'un pas vif en sens inverse, vers la place Roald Dahl.  
Alors que, quelques minutes plus tard, il voulait resserrer sa veste sur son corps (il faut dire qu'il ne fait pas très chaud, en mars à Cardiff), sa main effleura une bosse dans sa poche. Il en retira le carnet des _Choses à faire avant de mourir_. Il le feuilleta à nouveau tout en marchant, puis un sourire satisfait naquit sur son visage : voilà comment il allait séduire le Gallois ! Il se débrouillerait pour lui faire réaliser ses rêves d'adolescent...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hello again !  
Bon, alors voilà ce que j'attends de vous : une page du carnet des _Choses à faire avant de mourir_. Vous voyez un peu ce que j'attends ? Un truc du genre, je ne sais pas, "louer un bus et faire un road-trip dans tout le pays" (ouais 'fin bon, évitez celui-là, ça doit tenir en un chapitre), ou bien "embrasser quelqu'un sous un feu d'artifice", ou, je n'en sais rien, n'importe quoi dont ai pu rêver un Ianto adolescent (si si, on est adolescent à 19 ans, rien à faire, je suis l'auteur, je dis ce que je veux !)  
Attention, je vous interdis le "tomber amoureux", que je me réserve pour la fin, héhé... (je ne sais pas encore quelle longueur va faire ma fic, tout dépend de vous).  
À vos claviers, trouvez-moi un rêve intéressant, constructif pour notre futur couple... Demandez à peu près ce que vous voulez, même si ça m'oblige à changer le rating (je n'écrirai par contre sûrement pas de lemon, ça demande trop de boulot.)  
Me donner un thème ne vous dispense pas de donner votre avis sur ce premier chapitre ! Si je reçois, à quelques minutes d'intervalle, une review ne comportant que le thème, puis une autre avec le thème assorti d'un petit commentaire, il est clair que je choisirai le second : il n'y a pas de raison que ceux qui prennent du temps pour donner leur avis ne soient pas valorisés.  
Je crois que j'ai tout dit, alors que le plus rapide soit inventif !  
P.S. : Désolée Claire2626, pour l'attente pour la suite de Souterrains... C'est que j'ai du mal à formuler le lemon ^_^. J'espère que cette fiction t'occupera en attendant !


	2. Voler une moto

Je vois que vous avez décidé de continuer votre lecture, et c'est à vos risques et périls…

Comme promis, c'est un lecteur qui a choisi la page du carnet que Jack va lire (oui, enfin bon, une lectrice), et c'est Claire2626 ! (applaudissements svp)

Merci à toutes vos reviews mignonnes, et les encouragements. Merci notamment à Val et Hotaru, que je ne peux pas remercier par PM puisqu'ils (elles) sont en guest.

Le sujet donc, est « voler une moto », parce que, je cite « J'ai toujours pensé que Ianto devait parfois être un rebelle ». Okay… C'est étrange, mais ça fera l'affaire ! )

Et bien enjoy, et n'oubliez pas de donner votre avis à la fin… Par contre, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que le thème du chapitre suivant m'a déjà été donné par titinesister, et que c'est « prendre un bain de minuit dans la mer » (ah ça oui, pour aider la relation Janto ça aide la relation Janto !). Et le troisième a été choisi par Hotaru : « s'envoyer en l'air dans un avion », chose qui me force à opérer à des rapprochements rapides et efficaces…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Toshiko, tu te charges de récupérer les dossiers dans la base de données du ministère, Owen, débrouille-toi pour déterminer comment faire disparaitre ces gaz, Gwen tu t'occupes avec Ianto de trouver la couverture idéale pour entrer dans le bâtiment.

Jack se leva, et quitta la salle de conférence à la suite de ses employés. Les laissant partir pour remplir leurs différentes missions, il rejoignit son bureau. Là-bas, il sortit discrètement d'une trappe sous un tiroir le petit carnet où figuraient les Beatles. Il le feuilleta, à la recherche d'une _Chose_ intéressante. Son attention fut bientôt retenue par une phrase inscrite au stylo rouge, vers le milieu du carnet. Elle clamait purement et simplement « voler une moto ». Jack retint un rire : décidément, la condamnation mineure pour vol à l'étalage n'était pas un cas isolé !

Le Capitaine décida que c'était assez fou pour s'attirer les faveurs de son Gallois. Il sortit de son bureau, bien décidé à libérer Ianto de ses fonctions pour parcourir la ville avec lui, et en profiter pour subtiliser un deux-roues à un malheureux motard qui se serait aventuré dans le coin…

- Gwen, tu devras continuer à réfléchir toute seule. J'ai besoin de Ianto pour ses connaissances du terrain.

- Ses connaissances de terrain ? Mais le bâtiment est dans la campagne de Cardiff, il n'y a jamais mis les pieds !

Jack lui jeta un regard d'avertissement. Elle consentit à se taire.

- Tu viens, Ianto ?

Le Gallois cessa de fixer Gwen, pour reporter son attention sur son patron.

- Oui, bien sûr Monsieur.

Puis il se leva, avant de se retourner vers Gwen :

- Tu m'appelles si tu as une idée, parce qu'il me semble qu'on est dans une impasse, là…

Jack s'impatientait. Ianto salua sa collègue d'un mouvement de tête, et puis il le suivit en direction de l'ascenseur qui menait directement sur la place Roald Dahl. Arrivés en haut, Jack partit à grand pas vers le centre de Cardiff.

- Gwen a raison, je n'ai jamais mis les pieds là-bas. Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de moi ? Ianto questionna, suivant avec peine les grandes enjambées de son patron. Je vous préviens Monsieur, si vous me faites encore manquer des heures de travail pour une sortie personnelle, je serai obligé d'en rendre compte à mon boss…

Jack s'autorisa un sourire. Sans ralentir l'allure, il lui confia simplement :

- Je veux une moto.

- Pardon ?

- Je veux une moto. J'ai toujours rêvé d'une moto. Enfin, toujours non, il n'y avait pas de moto à la péninsule de Boeshane. Mais ça fait plusieurs années que j'en veux une.

- Avez-vous besoin de moi pour ça, monsieur ?

Zut. Ianto avait découvert le point faible de son plan. Heureusement, une échappatoire lui vint bien vite :

- Évidemment. Je suis sûre que tu as très bon goût, en matière de motos.

- Vous voulez qu'on aille chez un concessionnaire, pour que vous en achetiez une ?

- Oui, fit Jack sans ralentir l'allure.

- Le plus proche est à soixante kilomètres, on ne va pas y aller à pieds ?

- Non, bien sûr que non, affirma Jack sans même être au courant de la question.

- Alors pourquoi vient-on de dépasser la voiture sans s'arrêter ?

Jack daigna enfin se stopper, si brusquement en réalité que Ianto faillit lui rentrer dedans (fait non négligeable pour nous autres yaoistes, par ailleurs). Le Gallois soupira. Il contourna son patron, et lui demanda :

- Vous pouvez me dire où on va, alors ?

Jack semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse.

- Je te l'ai dit, je veux une moto.

- Sans passer par un concessionnaire ? ironisa Ianto, sûr de lui. Après tout, son patron n'était pas du genre à acheter un véhicule d'occasion.

- Exactement.

Ianto plissa les yeux.

- Vous ne voulez pas dire que…

- Si ! s'exclama Jack, ravi de la rapidité d'esprit de sa proie – euh – de la personne qu'il convoitait.

Le Capitaine reprit sa marche.

- C'est une idée stupide, mais soit. Je pense que vous avez largement assez d'argent pour vous en payer une. Si c'est juste pour les sensations, il y a d'autres moyens de – Jack lui jeta un regard brûlant, et haussa un sourcil entendu – Ouais, non, oubliez ça.

Jack ne put s'empêcher de rire. Ianto n'en avait aucune idée, mais il était adorable quand il rougissait ainsi.

- La question reste : comment s'y prend-on pour voler une moto ? Vous avez déjà fait ça ?

Jack ricana. Pour quelqu'un qui trouvait cette idée « stupide », il se résignait bien vite. C'était bon signe en réalité : le carnet des _Choses _reflétait encore assez fidèlement l'esprit de Ianto.

- Non, mais j'ai ça ! déclara-t-il fièrement en sortant de l'intérieur de son manteau un appareil en métal, clignotant et vrombissant. (Décidément, on y range vraiment tout dans ce manteau ! A quand le Ianto de poche, à emmener partout avec soi ?)

- Mais c'est à Tosh ! protesta le plus jeune.

- Non, c'est à Torchwood.

Il rangea l'appareil d'où il l'avait sorti.

- Et à qui est Torchwood… ?

- Techniquement, à la Reine. Les fonds sont fournis par la couronne.

- Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle en possède le matériel.

- Vous ne le possédez pas plus.

Jack grogna :

- Ne change pas de sujet…

Mais Ianto choisit de l'ignorer, et continua :

- Ces objets appartiennent à ceux qui les ont créés, ou du moins aux planètes sur lesquelles ils ont vu le jour.

- C'est assez juste, admit Jack. Mais en attendant qu'on puisse les leur renvoyer, il faut bien que quelqu'un s'en occupe !

Ianto voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais Jack le tira brusquement sur le côté. Il le retourna vers lui, et plaqua sa main sur la bouche du Gallois. Il lui fit un clin d'œil, et puis lui indiqua du menton quelque chose qu'un mur lui cachait. L'immortel retira sa main, et Ianto en profita pour jeter un discret coup d'œil. Plus loin dans la rue, un type du genre baraqué était en train de garer une énorme moto routière.

- Vous savez piloter ça, vous ? Ianto murmura.

- Ca ne doit pas être plus compliqué qu'un tank, répondit Jack sur le même ton, essuyant le regard mi-amusé, mi soupçonneux, du Gallois.

Il jeta un œil derrière le mur. Le gars verrouilla sa moto, puis s'en éloigna à pas lourds. Jack attendit qu'il ait tourné au coin de la rue, puis bondit. Ianto ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

- C'est de la folie ! il murmura à l'oreille d'un Jack accroupi près de la moto.

Le Capitaine l'ignora, entendant le sourire de Ianto dans sa voix. Il sortit l'appareil alien de son manteau, et le pointa sur le tableau de bord. Il activa tour à tour plusieurs manettes, une demi-douzaine d'interrupteurs. Il sourit en sentant dans son dos Ianto s'agiter, tiraillé entre la peur d'être pris en flagrant délit, et la jubilation que lui procurait l'adrénaline.

Bientôt, le véhicule émit deux bips courts.

- Vite ! hurla Jack en enfourchant la moto.

Il jeta un œil au bout de la rue, et vit foncer sur eux le géant propriétaire de la moto, enragé. Le Capitaine attrapa Ianto par le col, le forçant à s'installer derrière lui. Jack démarra en trombe, sans prendre le temps d'apprécier les mains de Ianto qui se crispèrent sur son ventre. Il observa dans le rétroviseur la forme vociférante du type, qui commençait à rameuter du monde. Heureusement que les rues de Cardiff ne sont pas coincées, songea-t-il. Il évita quelques voitures et piétons avec habileté en effet, il n'avait pas hésité à mentir à Ianto sur le fait qu'il savait conduire une moto : il n'allait pas le mettre en danger pour une stupide histoire de rêve d'adolescent, aussi amusant soit-il. En quelques minutes, ils quittèrent Cardiff et rejoignirent une route de campagne déserte.

La terreur du moment passé, Ianto se mit à glousser dans le cou de Jack. Le gloussement se transforma bientôt en un rire franc, que l'immortel imita bien vite.

- Tu es complètement fou ! hurla Ianto à travers le vent.

- Je suis bien d'accord sur ce point ! répondit Jack sur le même ton, et il accéléra l'allure déjà bien soutenue, sentant avec ravissement Ianto rapprocher son corps du sien. (À noter donc : pour draguer quelqu'un qui a peur en moto, emmenez-le faire de la moto. C'était un message du comité des teneurs de chandelles qui en ont marre) L'immortel jeta un œil au tableau de bord, puis appuya sur une touche. De la guitare électrique surgit soudain de haut-parleurs.

- Sex Pistols, commenta Jack. Il écoute de la bonne musique, ce type. (NDA : Oui, enfin bon, c'est surtout parce qu'au moment où je cherchais quel groupe mettre, un gars avec un T-shirt Sex Pistols est passé devant moi)

Ils continuèrent à rouler ainsi de longues minutes, sans savoir où ils allaient. Les musiques se succédèrent, toutes meilleures les unes que les autres. Alors qu'une douce voix était en train d'hurler qu'il fallait tuer « ce putain de D-J », Jack perdit de son entrain en voyant dans le rétroviseur ce qui approchait. Il coupa la musique, et Ianto pu comprendre d'où venait son changement d'humeur : une sirène de police résonnait, plusieurs centaines de mètres derrière.

- Et maintenant, les ennuis, commenta l'immortel.

Il ralenti l'allure, et se gara sur le côté.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous êtes malade ? On ne va pas se rendre comme ça !

- Calme-toi, Ianto, fit Jack en coupant le moteur.

- Capitaine, je suis sérieux ! Vous êtes peut-être habitué à ce genre de choses, mais pas moi ! Je me suis efforcé de laisser tout ça derrière moi, je ne veux pas d'ennuis !

Jack s'en voulu un instant de ne pas y avoir pensé : il était évident que Ianto ne voulait pas revivre la période de sa vie où il était contre les autorités.

- Tu ne veux pas d'ennuis, et tu travailles pour Torchwood ? lui fit-il remarquer. Avoue que ce n'est pas très logique. Allez, descends.

Ianto s'exécuta, bientôt suivi par son patron. Quelques secondes après, la voiture de police fit crisser ses pneus à leurs côtés. Deux porte claquèrent, un policier châtain d'une quarantaine d'années les interpella, Tazzer en évidence :

- Plus un geste ! Vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Vous êtes accusés de ne pas être propriétaires de la moto que vous conduisiez, le niez-vous ?

- Non, répondit Jack très simplement, s'attirant les regards désespérés de Ianto.

- Bien. Vous allez être conduits au commissariat de Cardiff, où vous pourrez faire appel à vos avocats respectifs. Avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter ?

- Oui, répondit l'immortel. Je suis le Capitaine Jack Harkness, de Torchwood et voici mon employé, Ianto Jones. Nous avons réquisitionné ce véhicule parce que nous n'avions pas le choix.

Le policier ricana :

- Je me fiche que vous soyez Torchtruc. Personne en dehors de la police et de la CIA n'a le droit de réquisitionner un véhicule. Vous venez avec nous.

- Avec plaisir, répondit Jack avec un clin d'œil pour Ianto, et il suivit l'agent.

Ils furent comme prévu conduits au commissariat. Sans un mot de plus, on les plaça dans une cellule où Jack s'appuya négligemment sur le mur, et regarda avec amusement Ianto parcourir la pièce comme un lion en cage, au comble de l'inquiétude.

- Vous nous avez mis dans le pétrin, Capitaine… Il faut qu'on demande à Tosh de pirater les codes afin de nous donner le droit de réquisitionner un véhicule… Ou bien, il faudra compter sur Gwen pour négocier avec Andy. Rihannon ne pourra pas nous aider, elle n'a aucun contact. Son mari encore moins, il ne sait que cogner…

- Ianto, soupira Jack, on _a_ le droit de réquisitionner un véhicule, il faut juste qu'ils retrouvent les dossiers le leur attestant…

Mais Ianto ne l'entendit pas, trop préoccupé :

- Pourquoi vous m'avez embarqué là-dedans ?… il gémit. Vous n'avez pas le droit de vous servir de votre place dans mon… De votre place dans Torchwood pour m'associer à vos combines !

Jack feignit de ne pas avoir entendu ce que Ianto avait failli lui dire :

- C'est justement ma place à Torchwood qui va nous éviter les ennuis.

Au moment où il finissait sa phrase, la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit sur le type qui les avait arrêtés :

- Vous êtes libres. Votre _Torchwood_ vous a sauvé, mais je m'assurerai que ça ne se reproduise plus. Vous n'êtes pas censés avoir les moindres droits de ce genre.

Jack haussa un sourcil en passant devant lui, tandis que Ianto baissait un peu la tête.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du commissariat, la nuit était tombée sur Cardiff. Ianto sortit son portable.

- Mince, quatorze appels manqués de Gwen ! Elle doit avoir trouvé une solution…

- Elle doit être rentrée à présent. C'est ce que tu devrais faire, toi aussi. On aura une dure journée demain, il faudra infiltrer ce bâtiment.

- Vous avez raison Capitaine, je vais y aller.

- Toujours pas besoin d'aide pour organiser ces cartons ? il demanda à tout hasard.

- Je pense y arriver seul Monsieur, je vous remercie, lui répondit Ianto avec un sourire.

Ils firent le reste du chemin jusqu'à la voiture du Gallois en silence. Avant d'entrer dans celle-ci, son propriétaire prit une inspiration, puis se retourna vers Jack :

- C'était une idée stupide et ça l'est toujours, mais je dois avouer que ça n'était pas sans intérêt (Jack ricana). Pour tout dire, c'était le genre de choses que je m'imaginais faire à dix-neuf ans, pas maintenant…

Ianto ne pensait pas, à cet instant, être aussi prêt de la vérité. Jack hocha la tête, salua son employé en lui souhaitant un « bonne nuit » plein de sous-entendus, puis partit à grand pas. Il n'eut pas fait cinq mètres qu'il se retourna vers l'autre :

- Au fait Ianto, quand tu dis que ce n'était pas sans intérêt, tu penses au fait que tu as pu passer plusieurs minutes collé à moi ? Ça n'a pas eu l'air de te déranger, en tout cas, tu me serrais de toutes tes forces… Si c'est ça, ne soit pas inquiété : je me débrouillerai pour que tu revives souvent des situations qui « ne sont pas sans intérêt »…

Jack lui fit un clin d'œil, et il manqua dans la pénombre le visage cramoisi de Ianto, avant qu'il ne s'engouffre dans sa voiture. Tant mieux d'ailleurs (ou dommage pour les lecteurs impatients), parce que si ça avait été le cas, il n'aurait sûrement pas résisté plus longtemps, et se serait jeté sur les lèvres du Gallois.

Le Capitaine s'éloigna dans la pénombre de la place Roald Dahl, remuant déjà dans son cerveau centenaire des plans machiavéliques pour avoir Ianto… Celui-ci avait beau avoir eu le stress de sa vie, il n'avait pas trouvé la situation sans intérêt… Jack était sur la bonne voie. Il se débrouillerai pour réaliser bientôt un autre des rêves d'adolescent du Gallois…

Tandis qu'une silhouette au long manteau militaire était happée par le sol, un long rire mauvais retentit dans l'air… (Parce que, déconnez pas, on aime tous(tes) imaginer Jack rire de manière mauvaise)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o

Voilà voilà, c'est tout (pour le moment)

Qui pourra trouver à quelle musique j'ai fait référence ? (influence de longues nuits d'insomnie à me passer l'album en boucle…)

Bon alors comme je l'ai dit, les deux prochains sujets ont déjà été choisis, mais ça ne vous empêche pas de laisser votre avis !

Trop long, trop court ? Le style vous va, ou pas ? En tout cas ne vous plaignez pas du délai : un jour pour écrire, un jour pour retaper ^_^ et ce, sans une seule heure d'étude )

J'espère que vous n'avez pas été déçu par ce second chapitre, c'est toujours le plus délicat j'ai remarqué ^_^

A plus tard, et merci encore de me suivre… On se voit au prochain chapitre, « prendre un bain de minuit dans la mer » ou bien avant, si vous me laissez une review )

_Willia, celle qui protège les bébés._


	3. Prendre un bain de minuit dans la mer

Hello again ! (contrairement à Hello Stonehenge, qui est propre au Docteur. Je peux pas faire du plagiat, les gars !)

Deuxième chapitre donc, dont le thème m'a été donné par titinesister l'Adorable : « Prendre un bain de minuit dans la mer ». Je m'y suis donc mise, moi infatigable travailleuse prisonnière de son clavier…

Je rigole, je me suis amusée comme une petite folle (ouais, comme une Willia donc) pour écrire ce chapitre… Je me suis retrouvée à moi-même rire dans un couloir du lycée, en imaginant les deux personnages dans cette situation…

Bref. Merci encore une fois de suivre cette fiction, vous m'apportez joie et bonne humeur au quotidien ! (un peu comme les chats, vous savez ?)

Sinon, j'ai quelques petites choses à vous dire concernant les prochains thèmes… Rendez-vous à la fin pour tout ça !

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o

- Rappelez-moi pourquoi vous me raccompagnez ?

- Moi ? fit Jack innocemment. Pour rien, j'ai peur que tu te perdes.

- Capitaine ?

- Oui ?

- Je suis né ici.

- Tu te perds bien dans le hub.

- Vous m'aviez drogué !

- C'était Owen, je n'y suis pour rien !

- Mouais…

- Et puis ce n'était pas de la drogue, juste du sédatif…

- Du sédatif alien !

- C'était sans danger !

- Et qui a servi de cobaye pour le prouver ?

- Un point pour toi, approuva Jack en riant.

C'était une soirée d'Août, que Jack avait choisi pour réaliser ce que stipulait la quarante-huitième page du carnet des _Choses_. Une de ces soirées qui sont si chaudes que l'on peine à croire que le soleil s'est couché depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Une de ces soirées comme l'on voit rarement à Cardiff (environ une fois tous les trente ans, en gros).

Ianto avait retiré sa veste de costume, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à l'immortel. En revanche, celui-ci refusait de quitter son manteau militaire, car il savait que le Gallois adorait l'allure qu'il lui donnait.

- Où est-ce que vous allez ? Je n'habite pas par là !

- Je sais, répondit calmement le Capitaine.

Ianto soupira. Il ne savait pas où son patron l'amenait, mais il lui faisait confiance malgré tout (on se demande bien pourquoi !). Ils marchèrent longtemps ainsi, rejoignant vite le littoral lequel ils longèrent tranquillement. Les habitations se firent se firent de plus en plus rares, les éclairages s'espacèrent. La nuit avait beau être claire, l'ambiance devenait un peu glauque. La ville largement distanciée, Jack sauta par-dessus un muret de pierre, et commença à dévaler la pente qui les séparait de la mer. Il fut bientôt suivi par Ianto.

La nuit était absolument magnifique. Le vent faisait frémir en de longues ondes les broussailles alentour, et leurs mouvements venaient se confondre avec ceux, légers, de l'océan. La lune tentait avec difficultés de faire apparaitre en un morceau son image sur les flots. L'iode prit Ianto à la gorge, qui s'immobilisa et prit le temps d'admirer les jeux de l'astre nocturne.

- Tu viens ? lui hurla Jack depuis la plage.

- J'arrive, Monsieur ! lui répondit Ianto

Il posa bientôt les pieds sur le sable. Il s'apprêtait à demander à son patron comment il arrivait à marcher dans le sable sans en mettre plein dans ses chaussures, quand il se rendit compte qu'il s'en était débarrassé, et qu'il était pieds nus. Il l'imita après une hésitation.

- Pourquoi sommes-nous ici, Capitaine ?

Jack lui fit un sourire charmeur :

- Et bien, il fait trop chaud, non ?

- Et alors ? fit Ianto, ayant peur de comprendre.

- Les Romains l'ont compris il y a bien longtemps, les bains sont le meilleur moyen de vaincre la canicule.

Ce disant, il retira son manteau, puis fit glisser les bretelles de ses épaules. Faisant mine d'hésiter encore, bien qu'ayant, au fond de lui, compris ce que son boss voulait faire, Ianto questionna :

- Et donc…

- Et donc, je vais prendre un bain.

La chemise et le T-shirt tombèrent sur le sable, bientôt rejoints par le pantalon. Ianto ne bougeait toujours pas. Il déglutit. Lorsque le sous-vêtement du Capitaine tomba au sol, il s'efforça de poser les yeux ailleurs que sur ce qui attirait son regard comme un aimant. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de regarder sa silhouette s'enfoncer dans l'eau qui se fronçait sur son passage, empêchant les desseins de la lune (fallait suivre…).

De l'eau jusqu'aux hanches (à peine trop haut pour les yeux pas si innocents de Ianto), Jack se retourna :

- Tu viens ?

Le Gallois mit une demi-seconde à réagir (NDA : tout dans l'exactitude, c'est ça, le point fort de Willia). A cet instant, lui-même ne savait pas s'il allait ou non répondre au défi de son patron. Il ferma les yeux, inspira, puis porta une main à son col. Il entreprit lentement de défaire sa cravate, qu'il déposa sur un rocher. Il ne regardait pas Jack, mais il savait que lui ne perdait pas une miette. Etrangement, il n'en fut pas particulièrement dérangé. Un peu mal à l'aise peut-être, mais c'était tout. Il se déshabilla petit à petit, posant sagement ses habits sur le même rocher ('faut pas exagérer les gars, on parle de l'archiviste le plus organisé que Torchwood ai connu !).

Ianto n'avait pas un corps désagréable à regarder, et il le savait. Son visage arborait un demi-sourire, sentant le regard appréciateur de son boss sur sa chute de reins. En caleçon, il prit le temps de faire mine de le retirer, avant de se retourner tout sourire vers le Capitaine :

- Etes-vous sûr que c'est raisonnable, Monsieur ? Je crois que l'air commence à se rafraichir.

- Tu n'as pas idée du degré auquel tu te trompes, répondit Jack d'une voix rauque.

Les pupilles de Ianto s'élargirent un bref instant. Il ne pensait pas qu'il faisait tant d'effet à son patron. Dans un état second, il se débarrassa de son caleçon et rejoignit le Capitaine dans l'eau (c'est pas trop tôt !).

- Tu vois que c'est agréable, lui fit remarquer tout naturellement l'immortel.

Ianto marcha jusqu'à son niveau :

- C'est vrai, Monsieur. Mais les Romains avaient tort.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

Le Gallois le dépassa, et murmura d'une voix sourde en frôlant son bras :

- Ça ne fait rien contre la canicule…

Jack ferma les yeux, réprimant un frisson. Il fallait qu'il se calme avant de se jeter sur son employé sans autre forme de procès (NDA : c'est con, on aurait bien vu un lemon juste là, en plein milieu de la mer). Il respira profondément, avant de se retourner, et de suivre à la nage le Gallois. Il avait décidé de jouer à son jeu.

- Il faut dire que les Romains ne connaissaient pas le charme des Gallois… Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils rataient !

Ianto sourit. Il n'en donnait pas l'air, mais il savait parfaitement quoi dire à l'immortel pour mener à nouveau la conversation :

- Vous n'avez pas idée, Monsieur !

Des images se mirent à défiler par dizaines devant les yeux d'un Jack décidément trop imaginatif. Son petit Harkness intérieur (parce que ça doit être chou, un petit Harkness intérieur) se mit à sautiller dans tous les sens pour rattraper toutes ces belles illustrations et les ranger à leur place, c'est-à-dire prêtes à les ressortir pour les froides soirées d'hiver. Et les froides soirées d'automne. Et puis aussi celles du reste de l'année.

Il se rapprocha de Ianto (Jack, pas mini-Harkness), tentant de ne pas penser au fait que celui-ci était entièrement nu, à quelques centimètres de lui.

- Effectivement non, Ianto… Et je déteste être dans l'ignorance… susurra-t-il.

- Il faut faire preuve de patience, Monsieur !

- C'est une promesse ? il haussa un sourcil.

- Vous verrez bien, dit-il en le frôlant à nouveau pour regagner la plage.

Jack jura, avant de se retourner :

- Tu pars déjà ? Ça me semblait bien parti, pourtant !

La voix étrangement rauque de son employé parvint à ses oreilles :

- _Trop _bien, Monsieur…

Il émergea de l'eau, et se dirigea vers ses habits, qu'il enfila en hâte. Au contraire, Jack sortit _lentement_, lorgnant sur les mouvements de son employé. Alors qu'il était occupé à reluquer le magnifique derrière du Gallois (Las ! Déjà caché par une épaisseur de tissu !), celui-ci stoppa ses mouvements. Sans se retourner, il prononça calmement :

- Monsieur ?

- Oui, Ianto ? répondit-il sans détacher les yeux de l'objet de son attention.

- Je vous ai dit de faire preuve de patience…

- Et alors ?

- Et alors, vous devriez retirer votre regard de _là_…

Il finit de se rhabiller, sous les lamentations de mini-Harkness (toujours fidèle au poste !). Jack enfila également ses habits, qui se collèrent instantanément à sa peau. Il frissonna, mais plus de désir : un grand froid était en train de le saisir. A ses côtés, Ianto avait la même réaction (NDA : _REA_, pas _EREC_ ! Bande de pervers !). Jack s'approcha de lui, et posa son manteau sur ses épaules. Ils échangèrent un regard, Ianto fit mine de le lui rendre. L'immortel tenta de réchauffer ses mains en soufflant dessus.

- Allez viens Ianto. Je te raccompagne chez toi.

Le Gallois se blottit dans le manteau de son boss, et lui emboita le pas. Ils remontèrent la petite pente, Jack en tête. Arrivé en haut, le Capitaine franchit le muret, puis il se retourna pour aider un Ianto grelotant de froid, enroulé dans son manteau. Ne pouvant se retenir de le faire, il attrapa le Gallois par la taille, le souleva, et l'attira de son côté du muret. Il ancra ses mains une seconde de trop sur ses hanches, en profita pour frôler ses lèvres, comme par inadvertance (NDA : certains comprendront).

Ils rentrèrent jusqu'à l'appartement de Ianto, le bras de Jack autour de ses épaules. L'immortel laissa l'employé en bas de son immeuble, et Ianto lui rendit son manteau.

- Désolé Monsieur, je dois l'avoir un peu froissé…

- Ne t'en fais pas. Par contre, tu devrais vite aller te changer, avant que quelqu'un d'autre que moi ne se permette de te regarder… il siffla, presque menaçant.

C'est à cet instant que Ianto se rendit compte que ses vêtements trempés et mal arrangés moulaient de manière indécente son corps. Il rougit.

- Je ne l'oublierai pas, Capitaine.

Jack le salua, et puis se retourna avant de partir vers la baie. Ianto referma la porte. Il grimpa les escaliers, entra dans son appartement, referma la porte avant de se laisser tomber contre le mur de son entrée. _Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient fait ?_ Ianto partit d'un grand rire. _Ils s'étaient baignés, ensemble, nus, en pleine nuit ! _ Son rire redoubla. Il avait failli craquer. Mais il ne devait pas, pas pour l'instant… Il devait encore faire languir un petit moment son patron… Que quelqu'un lui montre qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir qui il voulait, même si c'était probablement la chose la plus dure à prouver, après le fait que les Weevils sont une espèce évoluée.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Rebonjour !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu en tout cas, je me suis bien réjouie à le rédiger… Je me suis notamment bien amusée avec les Notes De l'Auteur, vu que ça en a fait rire beaucoup dans le précédent chapitre ^_^

Au fait, comme personne ne m'a apporté la réponse à la question que j'ai posée à la fin de mon dernier chapitre, la voici : la musique à laquelle j'ai fait allusion est Kill the DJ, de Green Day (« Alors qu'une douce voix était en train d'hurler qu'il fallait tuer ''ce putain de D-J'' »).

Bon, concernant les thèmes : le prochain a été choisi il y a un bon bout de temps par Hotaru, et c'est « S'envoyer en l'air dans un avion ». En revanche je n'ai pas de thème pour le chapitre d'après… Et vous vous doutez bien que j'ai besoins de thèmes pour continuer !

Alors à vos claviers ! J'attends des idées (pas trop cons) de thèmes pour ce qui va suivre… Tout dépend de vous !

Une fois de plus, une _Chose à faire _ ne dispense pas de laisser son avis…


	4. S'envoyer en l'air dans un avion

Hello !  
Quatrième chapitre déjà ! Et vous êtes toujours là ! Mais quel courage vous avez!...  
Ce chapitre, c'est un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Mariposa, mon papillon-lama roux. (Jouaieusaaaaniiiiiversèèèère !) C'est grâce à elle que vous avez ce chapitre ce soir, vous l'auriez eu demain sinon ^_^  
Le thème est de Hotaru, et c'est " S'envoyer en l'air dans un avion"  
Une dernière chose : merci à tous les reviewers anonymes qui me suivent :D  
Enjoy !

Ianto rumina une bonne partie de la nuit (ou du moins ce qu'il en restait) les événements de la veille. Il ne s'endormir finalement que quelques heures avant que son réveil ne sonnât.  
Lorsqu'il s'activa cependant, le Gallois bondit de son lit, frais comme s'il avait passé une nuit idéale. Il se dirigea vers le hub tout guilleret, ravi de retrouver son boss qui s'échinera à nouveau à lui faire des avances.  
À l'ordre du jour, il y avait cette affaire de la faille jumelle de celle de Cardiff en Bolivie. Jack proposa immédiatement de s'y rendre avec Ianto, pour étudier cette faille de plus près. Ils partirent sur-le-champ.  
Le Capitaine et son employé se cherchèrent tout le long du voyage jusqu'à l'aéroport, enchaînant les sous-entendus et les jeux de mots, tentant de tour à tour de reprendre le dessus. Arrivés à l'aéroport, ils montèrent sans plus tarder dans un vol direct Cardiff-Magdalena (C'est bien connu, tous les longs courriers partent de Cardiff. Sans compter que la Bolivie est énormément desservie, compte tenu de son attrait -hum- évident).  
Les deux agents de Torchwood prirent place dans l'avion.  
- Vous m'aviez dit que vous m'expliqueriez le principe des failles jumelles, rappela Ianto.  
Il ne se souvenait plus quand son boss le lui avait promis, mais il était sûr de ce qu'il avançait.  
- Eh bien, la seule chose dont nous sommes certains, c'est que ça ne peut être que plus dangereux que quand il y a deux failles distinctes. Nous ignorons si des choses peuvent voyager de l'une à l'autre, mais il est plus que probable que cela crée des perturbations spatiales, qui poussent les objets ou êtres vivants les plus puissants énergétiquement parlant, à apparaître à Magdalena plutôt qu'à Cardiff. Le problème est que la Bolivie ne possède ni services secrets, ni procédure de Secret d'état ; des interventions de la faille pourraient provoquer des catastrophes, ainsi que la panique parmi les habitants.  
Ianto fronça les sourcils. Il savait déjà tut ça, ou alors il l'avait deviné. Ça n'arrivait jamais, qu'il en sache autant que son patron.  
- Bien, merci Monsieur.  
- Ianto ?  
- Mmh ?  
- Y-a-t-il quelque chose que tu veux me dire ?  
Le Gallois gloussa. Décidément, son patron devinait tout.  
- J'aimerais bien vous embrasser, Monsieur.  
Son boss se permit un éclat de rire. Il se pencha doucement, et posa ses lèvres sur celles du Gallois.  
- Satisfait ? il demanda en se ré-écartant de lui.  
Ianto toucha ses lèvres du bout des doigts.  
- Non, Monsieur.  
- Cette jeunesse est terriblement blasée, il soupira avant de se pencher à nouveau, et de l'embrasser plus profondément.  
Le baiser laissa Ianto pantelant. Jack sourit face à son émoi.  
- Cette fois-ci ?  
Ianto reprit son souffle.  
- Je crois, Monsieur, que les toilettes sont libres.  
Les yeux de Jack brillèrent (je suis sûre que ses yeux brillent quand on lui parle de sexe), puis il se leva et rejoignit les toilettes le plus vite possible, talonné de près (genre, de très près) par son employé.  
Il s'engouffra dedans, Ianto se retourna, vérifiant que tout le monde dormait (car tout le monde roupille, dans un vol entre dix et onze heures Heure britannique, vous ne saviez pas ?), et puis suivit son patron dans l'habitacle.  
La chose la moins pratique dans les avions, ce sont les toilettes. Vous savez, ces petites pièces minuscules, de la taille d'un placard à balais, où il vous faut rentrer à reculons pour pouvoir en ressortir dans le bon sens - encore faut-il que le chariot d'éponges (pardon, de sandwiches) ne bloque pas la porte. Bien, vous visualisez l'ensemble ? Eh bien, essayer d'y caser deux personnes. Vous vous rendrez vite compte que ce n'est pas tâche aisée !  
Bref.  
Ianto ne sut pas comment ils s'y prirent, mais ils réussirent à se débarrasser de suffisamment d'habits pour satisfaire leurs pulsions. Les cheveux de Jack chatouillèrent la nuque de Ianto, son membre effleura son arrière-train (qu'il avait magnifique, souvenez-vous du Bains de minuit !)  
Le Gallois cru qu'il allait mourir de désir sous les caresses voluptueuses de son patron. Il captura ses lèvres un bref instant. Alors qu'il allait lui dire - gémir - qu'il en voulait plus, il se rendit compte que Jack n'était plus derrière lui.  
Il se retourna (dans une tenue bien pitoyable, soit dit en passant), et son regard tomba sur un petit carnet posé au sol. Il le ramassa. Dessus figuraient cinq garçons en train de marcher en file indienne le long d'un passage piéton. Ianto eut un ricanement à mi-chemin entre l'exaspération et l'amusement.

Ce fut son ricanement qui le réveilla. Il venait de comprendre, à présent, la raison d'être de la moto volée, et du bain de minuit... Jack avait dû entrer en possession du carnet, et avait visiblement décidé d'apporter une réponse à son imagination d'adolescent. D'où le rêve d'ailleurs, car il se souvenait à présent avoir inscrit sur une page, un jour où ses hormones atteignaient un seuil jamais vu (NDA : Tiffany Britin style), "S'envoyer en l'air dans un avion".  
Après ces brillantes déductions, Ianto voulut se rendormir, et profiter de la demi-heure de sommeil qu'il lui restait.  
Mais c'était sans compter que son rêve était bien parti. _Très_ bien parti.  
- Maudit Capitaine, maudit carnet, maudit bain de minuit ! il siffla avant d'enrouler sa main autour de son sexe, qui s'était visiblement passionné pour le rêve du Gallois.

Autant vous dire que Ianto Jones n'était pas aussi frais et guilleret qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, en débarquant au hub. Son patron haussa un sourcil entendu en le voyant arrivé, cerné jusqu'en bas du visage.  
- Eh bien ? La nuit a été _dure_, Ianto ?  
- Aucun commentaire, Monsieur, le stoppa le Gallois d'un air faussement professionnel.

Maintenant que Ianto savait ce que Jack manigançait, il se sentait à nouveau maître de la situation. Il décida de ne pas lui révéler tout de suite qu'il l'avait démasqué, ce serai bien plus drôle ainsi...  
Ianto avait en tout cas hâte de voir ce qu'il allait choisir par la suite...

J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop cru au rêve de Ianto, ce serait insulter le personnage ! Ianto qui glousse ? No, no, no, no, no ! Definitely not ! (Tenth Doctor style).

Je sais, je sais, ce chapitre est bien plus court que les autres. Mais c'est votre faute aussi, à me refiler des thèmes comme ça ! J'avais dit pas de lemon, alors je fais comme je peux pour respecter le thème sans en caser... Il y a une autre raison, qui est aussi lié au thème : j'écris la plupart du temps dans les couloirs du lycée ; or, vous imaginez bien que je ne peux écrire ni lemon, ni lime, ni quoi que ce soye (paysans de Kaamelott style !) de ce genre, dans les couloirs...

Bref. Quelques infos concernant la suite :  
Chap 5, idée de Mariposa : "Voyager clandestinement sur le toit d'un train" (au passage petit papillon, je te rappelle que c'est une idée pourrie)  
Chap 6, idée de Rumpel Cinic : "Faire l'amour sous les étoiles sur le toit du Millenium Stadium"  
Chap 7, une des idées de Malta, je n'ai pas encore choisi :)

Si vous avez des idées de thème, je vous annonce qu'à partir de maintenant, je refuserais d'office les thèmes m'obligeant à écrire un lemon, pour les raisons que j'ai exposées. En revanche ne vous en faites pas, les sous-entendus de Ianto et les pas-si-sous-entendus de Jack reviennent...

Mais même si vous n'avez pas de thème ou si vous faites partie de ceux sur qui j'ai déjà écrit, il ne serait pas inutile (pour moi du moins) que vous laissiez vos avis !  
Kiss !


	5. Voyager clandestinement

Hello, everyone !

Je sais, ce chapitre a tardé. Mais le sujet n'était pas facile ! Et puis j'ai manqué de temps à cause du lycée ! Et puis Mariposa me harcelait ! etc, etc. Je suis impardonnable mais ce chapitre est bien plus long que les autres, alors j'espère que cela atténuera un peu ma faute…

L'idée est de Mariposa, et c'est « Voyager clandestinement sur le toit d'un train (mais qu'ai-je fais à Dieu pour mériter de tels sujets ?). J'espère que ça te plaira, mon papillon… (Il faut dire que je l'ai fait souffrir, à l'empêcher de lire par-dessus mon épaule…)

_Rapide rar :_

_Keyla, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Désolée pour l'attente… (Même si c'est pas si mal de se faire désirer )) Si tu as une idée pour les chapitres suivants, n'hésite pas _

_Adeline, merci beaucoup du compliment ! Bonne lecture._

_Hotaru, merci de me suivre. Je me suis débrouillée comme je pouvais, avec cet avion… )_

Et bien merci à tous de me suivre, et de me reviewer pour ceux qui le font. Merci quand même aux lecteurs silencieux, j'espère que vous passez un bon moment… On se retrouve à la fin !

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Toc – toc – toc – toc.

Ianto se retourna dans son lit.

Toc – toc – toc – toc.

Il enfouit la tête sous la couette, ignorant les coups frappés.

Toc – toc – toc – toc.

Il poussa quelques jurons en gallois, puis s'extirpa de son lit en boxer. Il traversa son appartement d'un pas lourd, et vint ouvrir la porte en bois verni.

- Capitaine ?!

Ça y était, Ianto était totalement réveillé.

- Il y a une urgence ?

Jack mit un moment à réagir. Il faut dire qu'au lieu du Gallois (sexy) en costume auquel il s'attendait, il venait de tomber sur un Gallois (encore plus sexy) en boxer, qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte comme si de rien n'était.

- Mmh… Non, Ianto. Désolé, je pensais que tu étais réveillé.

- On est dimanche ! s'offusqua le plus jeune.

- Je sais.

Ianto jeta un œil à la pendule de sa cuisine.

- Et il est six heures du matin !

- Je sais.

- Mais… Je… Enfin…

Ianto perdait ses mots, lui qui était d'habitude si calme. Jack finit par couper court à ses balbutiements par un simple :

- Ianto… Ianto !

Il pointa du doigt son sous-vêtement, amusé. Ianto grogna, puis s'effaça pour laisser entrer Jack.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, si ce n'est pas une urgence ?

Il entra dans sa chambre, enfila un pantalon et une chemise prise au hasard. D'où il était, il entendit la voix enthousiaste de son boss lui répondre :

- Je t'emmène faire un tour !

Ianto laissa retomber sa cravate dénouée autour de son cou. Il repassa dans la cuisine, et tomba sur Jack, occupé à sonder du regard les détails de l'appartement. Il soupira, amusé. Voilà que son patron avait décidé de réaliser une nouvelle des _Choses à faire_.

- Un café ?

Jack rit. Le cœur de Ianto fit un bond à ce son.

- Volontiers, Ianto.

Il en prépara deux, dans de grands mugs blancs. Il en apporta un à son patron, qui avait pris la liberté de s'assoir au fond de son canapé.

- Vous n'êtes pas venu ici à six heures pour boire un café. Alors, où va-t-on ?

- Pour le tien, je traverserais le pays à pieds. Tu verras, ne sois pas si _impatient_…

Il prit une gorgée de café :

- Allez, finis de te préparer et on y va !

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o

Vingt minutes plus tard, le Gallois sortait de sa salle de bain, en jean, chemise, et baskets.

- Je suis prêt, Capitaine !

Jack sortit de sa contemplation de la machine à café, ravi. (Parce que je voulais ab-so-lu-ment vous faire partager la vision d'un Harkness plongé dans la contemplation d'une machine à café.)

Ianto attrapa sa veste sa veste. Jack lui prit des mains et la lui tendit, en bon gentleman qu'il était (et qu'il sera éternellement, je l'espère). Le Gallois enfila l'habit, se maudissant intérieurement d'avoir un instant songé que le geste de son boss signifiait qu'il avait changé d'avis, et qu'il voulait rester pour… Eh bien, qu'il voulait rester.

Ils descendirent côte à côte les escaliers, et rejoignirent la rue bondée.

- Alors, où va-t-on ?

- Tu verras bien... répondit Jack en accélérant le pas.

La récente canicule (Si si, c'est possible, même à Cardiff) ne suffisait pas à réchauffer suffisamment l'air matinal de la ville. Ianto rentra le menton dans le col de sa veste.

- Au fait Monsieur, merci de ne pas avoir parlé aux autres de... De la nuit d'il y a trois jours.

- Oh, à la plage ? fit Jack, amusé. C'était une bonne soirée pourtant, même si rien n'a calmé la _chaleur_ qui régnait...

- Je suis bien d'accord Monsieur, répondit Ianto avec un sourire. Mais c'est que je n'ai pas envie que les autres soient au courant pour l'instant.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'ils sachent quoi ? Qu'on va parfois, toi et moi, se baigner nus dans la mer en pleine nuit, ou bien le fait que tu prennes ton pied à le faire ?

Ianto rit face à la remarque bien placée de son boss :

- Un peu des deux en vérité, Monsieur.

Jack s'était arrêté :

- Nous y sommes !

En face d'eux s'étendait la gare de Cardiff, assez peu densément peuplée en raison de l'heure matinale.

- Quoi, nous allons prendre le train ? Oh, je suis désolée Capitaine, je n'ai pas pris d'argent. Mais on pourrait retourner chez moi, ça ne prendrait que dix minutes en marchant vite...

- Qui a dit qu'on avait besoin d'argent ? Lui fit Jack avec un clin d'œil.

- Oh non, vous n'allez pas recommencer... D'abord la moto, et puis ça ? On va finir par avoir de réels ennuis...

Il eut un rire un peu las :

- De toute manière on ne passera jamais, vous le savez bien.

- Et pourquoi cela ? lui demanda Jack, bien qu'ayant une idée de la réponse.

- Le problème est que vous attirez les gens comme... Comme le brame d'un cerf attire les biches ! Le contrôleur ne passera jamais à côté de nous sans nous remarquer, il va vouloir vous adresser la parole dès qu'il vous verra, et alors il... Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ?

- "Comme le brame d'un cerf attire les biches ?" Mais d'où tu sors ça ?

Ianto rougit :

- Je ne sais pas Monsieur. J'ai dit ça comme ça.

- Ce n'est pas grave... Mais plus sérieusement Ianto, ta théorie me pousse à penser que c'est une bonne idée...

- Et pourquoi dont ?

- Pour te rendre jaloux ! lui lança Jack comme si c'était évident.

Ianto se crispa :

- Je crois, Monsieur, que cela vous amuse plus que moi.

Jack se rendit compte de sa maladresse :

- Oh non, excuse-moi, Ianto ! Ce n'est pas un jeu, bien sûr. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas voir d'autres flirter avec moi... De toute manière, je ne projetais pas de me retrouver en face d'un quelconque contrôleur.

- Je ne comprends pas, que fait-on ici alors ?

Jack se permit un sourire. C'était ici que tout devenait intéressant...

- Eh bien, si on ne peut pas monter dans ce train sans payer, je me suis dit qu'on pouvait monter _sur _ce train sans payer.

La bouche de Ianto s'ouvrit jusqu'à ce que son menton atteigne approximativement le sol.

- ... vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?

Jack eut un grand sourire, très fier de l'idée du Carnet.

- On ne peut plus sérieux !

Il jeta un œil à l'horloge de la gare :

- Dépêche-toi, le prochain train part dans dix minutes !

- Attendez, attendez... Comment on va y monter, sur le toit de votre train ?

- Suis-moi ! lui hurla son patron, déjà au bout du bâtiment.

Il passa l'angle, et le Gallois le rejoignit.

- Qu'est-ce que...

Jack sortit de sa poche le même appareil qu'il avait utilisé sur la moto. (Et je maintiens que les poches de ce manteau sont très pratiques !)

- Je croyais qu'il était resté au commissariat ?

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que de simples gendarmes peuvent rester en possession d'un tel objet ? Disons que j'ai fait usage de mon influence pour le récupérer.

- Vous les avez retconné ?

- Emm... Oui.

Ianto leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Jack pointa l'objet vers une chaîne maintenue par un cadenas, qui céda. Une échelle de métal descendit à leur rencontre. L'immortel l'attrapa au vol, et la posa délicatement sur le gravier, afin qu'elle ne fasse pas de bruit.

- Après toi.

Il lui indiqua le toit de la main. Ianto eut un demi-sourire :

- Je préfèrerais que vous y alliez avant, Monsieur...

- Mince ! J'aurais essayé...

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, avant ce grimper le long de l'échelle. Ianto voulut se concentrer sur le mur devant lui (mais vraiment, je vous assuuuure !), mais il ne pût empêcher son regard de suivre les mouvements des (merveilleuses) fesses de son patron.

- Je croyais qu'il fallait être patient, Ianto ! il lui lança sans se retourner.

Le Gallois déglutit, puis suivit son boss. Il se hissa sur le toit du bâtiment à sa suite.

L'immortel remonta l'échelle, qu'il coinça derrière la chaîne. Il fit quelques mètres sur le toit, puis se pencha.

- Le prochain train est là dans une minute. Il faudra faire vite.

En effet, des freins crissèrent un peu plus bas quelques instants plus tard. Jack se pencha, et attendit que les passagers furent montés dans les wagons. Puis il recula de quelques pas, s'élança, et se laissa tomber le plus lestement possible sur le toit d'un wagon. Il rétablit son équilibre, avant de se retourna vers le Gallois.

- Tu viens ?

Ianto eut un instant l'air de se débattre avec lui-même, avant d'imiter son boss et de prendre son élan. Il atterrit sur le toit un peu bombé du wagon, vacillant. Jack lui agrippa la main, et le fit basculer vers lui afin qu'il ne chute pas. Sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de de comprendre, son visage se retrouva dans le cou de son boss. Jack rit face à l'embarras de son employé :

- On ferait mieux de s'assoir, lui fit remarquer Jack sans éloigner son corps de celui de Ianto.

Celui-ci eut un instant de blanc, avant de réagir :

- Oui, bien sûr Monsieur.

Il s'assit en tailleur, et son employé l'imita. Sous eux, le train s'ébranla. Ianto vacilla, et se rattrapa comme il le pouvait à l'épaule de son patron.

- Vous êtes complètement malade ! il lui fit remarquer en tentant de rétablir son équilibre.

Jack se permit un éclat de rire, puis il se positionna de manière à rester bien en place. Il posa la main sur la nuque de Ianto, pour qu'il prenne la même posture que lui.

Le train parcourut ainsi quelques kilomètres, jusqu'à atteindre une nouvelle gare. Jack força Ianto à reculer un peu, de manière à ce qu'on ne les voit pas.

- Je peux savoir où va ce train ? chuchota Ianto.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée ! L'auteur a la flemme de se renseigner sur les lieux desservis par la gare de Cardiff.

- Bon.

Alors que le train s'apprêtait à repartir, des cris retentirent plus loin, derrière la gare. Jack attrapa la main de son employé :

- Viens !

Il se releva, et parcourut en courant les quelques mètres qui les séparaient du bout du wagon. Après une hésitation, il prit son élan et se laissa glisser jusqu'en bas du train.

- Dépêche-toi !

Le Gallois s'accroupit sur le rebord, considérant la hauteur. Il avait toujours eut peur du vide… Mais dans quoi il s'était fourré ? Il ferma les yeux, murmura quelques mots en gallois, puis se poussa du bord. Lui qui pensait heurter le sol dans sa maladresse habituelle, il fut surpris : il tomba en réalité dans une étreinte protectrice.

Il ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Son regard tomba sur les lèvres de Jack. Trop proches, bien trop proches… Il se demanda si son boss allait en profiter.

Il n'en fit rien. Il le déposa au sol, puis fit volte-face :

- Viens, vite !

Il sauta par-dessus des rails puis franchit les quelques mètres les séparant de la gare, son employé sur les talons. Ils la traversèrent, suivant les cris. Ils tombèrent sur un spectacle épouvantable : un corps ensanglanté reposait au sol, surplombé par une silhouette grondante. Des personnes s'écartaient tout autour, affolées. L'assassin se tourna vers eux.

- C'est un Weevil, constata à voix basse l'immortel. Je n'ai pas de spray anti-Weevil sur moi. Il faudra se contenter de ça.

A ces mots, il sortit son pistolet de son étui.

- Je n'ai rien de mieux. Il est enragé, on ne peut pas le laisser errer dans la ville.

Ianto contourna l'alien, avec l'autonomie de l'habitude. Il attira son attention, pour l'éloigner des civils. Jack en profita pour se ruer sur lui, et tenter de l'immobiliser. Peine perdue. L'assistance recula d'un pas, sous la violence de l'affrontement. La bête planta ses crocs dans le cou de Jack, qui poussa un cri rageur. Il lança son arme à Ianto, avant de s'effondrer au sol. Le Gallois l'attrapa au vol et, en essayant de ne pas penser au fait que son patron était à l'agonie sur le sol, il tira.

L'animal s'effondra. Ianto laissa tomber l'arme, et se rua sur son patron. Il souleva le haut de son corps, qu'il prit dans ses bras. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard rassurant, avant que sa respiration ne s'arrête. Ianto retint son souffle en même temps que lui. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait pris cette habitude. Il ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

Les secondes passèrent, puis les minutes. Jack émergea. Il prit une grande goulée d'air, cracha un peu de sang. L'assistance sortit de son silence respectueux pour pousser de hauts cris. Jack reprit son souffle, il remercia son employé du regard.

- Tu l'as eu ?

- Oui Monsieur, il fit, aussi essoufflé que lui.

Il s'obligea à respirer calmement. Décidément, il ne se fera jamais à voir son patron mourir. Celui-ci se releva avec difficultés, s'appuyant sur le Gallois. Il jeta un œil au corps du Weevil au sol, puis se retourna vers l'assemblée :

- Eh bien, quelle bête sanguinaire ! Cela fait un choc, d'en croiser de telles en pleine ville… Venez, allons boire quelque chose pour digérer tout ça.

Il se retourna vers Ianto :

- Désolé d'avoir gâché cette matinée qui se présentait bien, pourtant… Occupe-toi des corps s'il te plait. Je vais me charger de leur mémoire. On se rejoint ce midi pour manger ? J'offre la table, bien sûr.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

- D'accord, Monsieur. Ça me convient tout à fait, des corps à camoufler contre un déjeuner.

- Parfais alors. Rendez-vous au restaurant La Favorite, à midi trente.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Vingt minutes. Cela faisait vingt minutes que Ianto attendait son boss, sur la terrasse de ce restaurant. Il pianota sur le rebord de la table, inquiet.

- Voulez-vous renouveler votre consommation, Monsieur ? lui demanda une énième fois le serveur.

Il refusa. Il ne savait pas si c'était possible de se saouler à la bière, et il ne comptait pas faire l'essai. De toute manière, il n'avait même pas d'argent sur lui…

- Mais que fait-il, que fait-il… il marmonna.

- Vous attendez quelqu'un ? lui fit une jeune femme qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer à la table d'à côté. Moi aussi. Cela fait une heure qu'il devrait être là. Et vous, elle est en retard de combien de temps ?

- C'est un homme, il fit machinalement.

- Oh ! Je vois. Votre copain ?

- Non, il répondit.

- Compagnon alors ?

- Non. C'est mon patron.

La jeune femme rit, de ce rire qui a tendance à horripiler Ianto parce que c'est celui des femmes qui veulent se faire remarquer :

- Et vous déjeunez souvent en tête-à-tête avec votre patron ?

- Non, c'est la première fois. Et il est en retard.

- Je suppose qu'il vous plait beaucoup, s'il se permet de trainer.

Ianto ne releva pas la première partie de la phrase :

- S'il est en retard, ce n'est certainement pas par choix…

- Il est marié ?

Elle commençait à l'énerver, cette femme qui se permettait de penser qu'elle connaissait tout le monde… Il allait lui prouver qu'elle ne le connaissait pas :

- Non, il n'est pas marié. Et s'il est en retard, c'est parce qu'il est occupé à effacer la mémoire d'une dizaine de personnes. Oh, et je ne vous avais pas dit : il est immortel.

L'autre ouvrit grand la bouche, puis la referma. Elle fronça les sourcils, tentant de démêler le vrai du faux. Ianto s'autorisa un sourire. Voilà qui allait la faire taire pour un petit moment…

Une haute silhouette passa l'angle de la rue d'un pas rapide le visage du Gallois s'éclaira. L'immortel s'installa sur la chaise en face de lui.

- Désolé Ianto, ça s'est avéré plus compliqué que prévu… Il y avait un partisan de la théorie des essais d'armes chimiques sur des hommes… Enfin bon, il m'a causé au moins une demi-heure avant de prendre une gorgée de sa boisson.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Monsieur. Au fait, en parlant de boisson, il faudra aussi me payer celle-ci, car je n'ai pas plus d'argent qu'à l'aller…

Jack sourit. Il se débarrassa de son manteau, puis appela le serveur.

Le repas se fit dans la bonne humeur. Au moment de payer, quand Jack sortit son portefeuille, Ianto entraperçu une image des Beatles, à l'intérieur de son manteau.

- Ianto, ce soir, je t'emmène observer les étoiles !

Le Gallois sortit de sa rêverie :

- Où ça ?

- On montera sur le toit du Millenium Stadium, les lumières parasites sont moins visibles de là-bas.

- Le Millenium Stadium ? il s'esclaffa.

- C'est ça. On se retrouve là-bas à dix-huit heures ? Je dois passer par le hub, et tu devrais aller prendre une veste.

- D'accord, fit le Gallois, ravi de l'idée de son patron.

L'immortel se leva, portefeuille en main.

- Je vais payer, je reviens.

Et il partit dans le restaurant bondé, laissant sur place son manteau. Ianto hésita une seconde, puis il se bondit de sa chaise pour se ruer sur celle de son boss. Il fouilla dans les poches, pour en ressortir son carnet. Il en caressa la couverture, nostalgique. Et dire qu'il avait perdu ce cahier il y a des années ! Jetant un œil vers l'intérieur du bâtiment, où il vit Jack se frayer difficilement un chemin jusqu'au comptoir, il l'ouvrit. Il le feuilleta rapidement, à la recherche des mots « Millenium Stadium », persuadé que l'invitation de Jack n'était pas le fruit du hasard. Au bout d'une trentaine de pages, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Ses joues rosirent, son pouls s'accéléra. Il rangea vivement le calepin, avant de se rassoir en catastrophe à sa chaise.

« Faire l'amour sur le toit du Millenium Stadium »… Il avait donc réellement écrit cela ? Et ce soir, Jack réaliserai ce fantasme d'adolescent… Des images surgirent dans sa tête. Mais, moins habitué que Jack à ce genre de phénomène, son Lui miniature ne sauta pas dans tous les sens pour les rattraper… Elles se mirent à flotter librement, lui faisant perdre pied…

- Ianto ! Tu m'entends ?

- Oui, bien sûr Monsieur.

- Je te disais, je vais y aller pour avoir le temps de passer par le hub. On se retrouve ce soir.

Il s'éloigna à grand pas, son manteau sur ses épaules. Ianto secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Il regarda, un peu absent, le serveur débarrasser la table en lui souhaitant une bonne après- midi. A ses côtés, une voix féminine souffla :

- Mais vous êtes sûr, qu'il n'est pas marié ? J'ai du mal à le croire…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()

Alléluia ! J'ai finis par le boucler, ce foutu chapitre ! J'ai eu un mal fou à le rédiger, vous n'imaginez même pas…

Bon, alors, votre avis ?

J'essayerai de poster le suivant plus vite, mais je ne garantis rien… Ce sera donc « Faire l'amour sur le toit du Millenium Stadium », idée de Rumpel Cinic. Le suivant sera une des idées de Malta (pas encore choisi, désolée…)

Je vous quitterai sur une petite dédicace à _Mariposa_ : « – Marions-nous ! – Oui ! » (Oui, parce que Mariposa vient bousiller mon inspiration en marquant ce genre de choses sur ma feuille…)


	6. Faire l'amour sur le Millenium Stadium

**Chapitre 6 : Faire l'amour sur le toit du Millenium Stadium**, idée de Rumpel Cinic

Je sais, je sais, j'ai tardé… Mea culpa. J'étais occupée par une tonne de devoirs (les joies de la terminale S !), des lectrices harceleuses du genre **Mariposa**, et une grande bouffée de procrastination qui n'a pas voulu me lâcher… Il faut dire que le thème n'était pas très facile non plus ^_^

_Rar :__ Merci à tous ceux que j'ai déjà remercié par PM, __**aviva94**__, __**titinesister**__, et __**Claire2626**__. Sinon merci pour les reviews __**Keyla**__, __**Adeline**__, __**Malta**__ (En fait, le problème n'est pas que quelqu'un tombe dessus, car j'ai déjà publié des lemons, mais que ça demande trop de travail d'écrie un lemon… Mais, bien sûr, je ne me priverai pas de suggérer une telle chose quand j'en aurais besoin… Qui sait, dans ce chapitre ?), __**Hotaru**__, __**Mariposa**__ (D'accord, marions-nous), __**Eva**__, __**Julia**__, et mon __**Canard**__**sucré**__ (ou Tiffany Britin pour ceux qui essaient de suivre malgré l'instabilité particulière de cette personne…)_

Vos reviews me font vraiment chaud au cœur, je vous adore. Sans vous, je ne continuerai peut-être pas… **On a atteint les 40 reviews, je n'en reviens toujours pas… Merci à vous !**

Je dois vous prévenir : ce chapitre contient un lime, alors il y a des gens qui vont s'embrasser SUR LA BOUCHE comme des grands *shocked*… Il y aura aussi quelques éléments, des sous-entendus, etc…

PS : Pendant que j'y suis, je vais en profiter pour me faire de l'auto-pub : J'ai commencé à publier un recueil de drabbles sur Ianto Jones, ce qui fait un drabble chaque jour… Peut-être cela vous fera-t-il patienter entre deux chapitres des Choses à faire ^_^ Le titre est **Jones, Ianto Jones**, et un nouveau chapitre arrive tous les soirs à 19h tous les soirs sans exceptions, pas de risque de retard puisque tout est déjà écrit.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ianto sortit de sa salle de bain, satisfait. Il traversa son appartement et attrapa ses clefs, bien décidé à partir avant d'être en retard. Puis il fut pris d'un doute, et fit demi-tour. Il se planta à nouveau devant son miroir, et s'observa d'un œil critique. Il grogna et retira d'un geste rageur sa chemise blanche.

Trois chemises et cinq T-shirts plus tard, Ianto sortait enfin de chez lui. Il avait fini par opter pour une chemise bleue ciel ; il savait combien cette couleur s'accordait avec ses yeux.

Il monta dans sa voiture et roula jusqu'au Millenium Stadium. Les alentours étaient vides : rien n'était visiblement programmé ce soir. Ianto regarda sa montre, un peu nerveux.

Dix-neuf heures trente. Le soleil disparut à l'horizon. Ianto sortit de sa voiture, et il s'appuya sur le capot. Il attendit encore quelques minutes, avant de sentir une présence sur sa droite. Il pivota vivement, en alerte. Debout en plein milieu du parking, bien campé sur ses deux jambes, se trouvait Jack Harkness. Ianto rit de soulagement :

- Ah, c'est vous ! Vous m'avez fait peur.

Son boss sortit de son immobilité, et marcha vers lui.

- Ça fait longtemps que vous m'observez ainsi ?

- Depuis que tu m'as demandé un emploi pour la première fois, il répondit, amusé. Tu viens ? L'étoile du berger ne va pas tarder à apparaître.

Il tourna les talons, et le Gallois le suivit. Ils contournèrent le stade jusqu'à atteindre une petite porte de service verrouillée. Jack sortit sa - désormais habituelle - machine alien de son manteau. La porte pivota silencieusement sur ses gonds. Ianto pénétra dans l'habitacle sombre. Son boss referma la porte derrière eux, puis il chercha à tâtons l'interrupteur. La lumière se fit sur une pièce encombrée d'appareils hétéroclites – du seau à serpillère jusqu'aux banderoles de chantier.

Jack dépassa son employé pour rejoindre une petite porte dans le fond. Il s'appuya dessus elle pivota en silence. Ianto le suivit, et referma la porte derrière eux.

Un stade immense s'étendait devant eux, bordé de dizaines de rangées de sièges rouges. Ianto parcourut l'espace du regard, admiratif. Quelques mètres sur sa gauche, un entendit un grand fracas. Se retournant vivement, il trouva Jack retenant d'une main une échelle qu'il descendait jusqu'au sol.

- Tu viens ? il lui demanda.

(NDA : Alors non, je ne sais pas si l'on accède au toit du Millenium Stadium par une échelle planquée dans les gradins. Mais voyez-vous, malgré le retard dont j'ai fait preuve, je n'ai pas poussé le zèle jusqu'à me rendre à Cardiff pour observer les issues de secours du stade. Cordialement, la fille qui n'a pas d'excuse pour vous raconter n'importe quoi.)

Ianto le suivit sans plus s'attarder, tentant une fois de plus de se persuader qu'il regardait le haut de l'échelle afin de ne pas tomber, et non pas pour observer les mouvements d'un certain pantalon (un peu trop) moulant. Le Gallois posa bientôt les pieds sur la surface métallique et lisse du toit. Çà et là, aux bouts du toit, de grandes armatures blanches tenaient l'ensemble, comme l'ossature d'un navire. A chaque angle il y avait de grands mâts, et la toiture était ouverte en son centre par un immense espace rectangulaire (NDA : Parce que je me fous de votre gueule mais il y a des limites, je suis quand même allée voir à quoi ressemblait le toit du Millenium Stadium sur internet…)

Ianto s'avança vers le rebord du toit, pour observer la ville dans le loin. Cardiff n'est pas de ces villes toutes jaunes la nuit. Cardiff est bleue, Cardiff est blanche, Cardiff est verte et orangée. Ianto avait détesté cette ville, quand il était enfant. Il comprenait pourquoi à présent : il la contemplait d'en bas. Voilà pourquoi Jack trouvait la race humaine si fascinante : il la regardait toujours du haut des bâtiments. Le nombre de fois où le Gallois avait retrouvé son patron perché tout en haut d'un édifice, à regarder le monde comme s'il en était le Dieu… Il avait trouvé cela narcissique, mais il comprenait à présent : c'était en fait un geste très respectueux envers les habitants de la planète Terre. Il leur accordait la beauté et la grandeur, en les observant ainsi.

Il prit une grande bouffée de l'air frais qui accompagne le coucher du soleil. Jack le rejoignit, et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? il souffla, comme par respect pour les habitants qui s'endormaient doucement, partout sous leurs yeux.

- Oui Monsieur, il lui répondit, la voix un peu enrouée. Je n'avais jamais réalisé… Je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point Cardiff était étincelante.

- Une dame drapée de lumière, qui s'endort bercée par les vagues… Les étoiles veillent sur elle, il murmura.

Le Capitaine s'éloigna de lui, puis il alla s'allonger un peu plus loin sur la surface du toit. Ianto se détacha avec difficulté du spectacle de la ville, puis il le rejoignit et s'installa à ses côtés, intrigué. Peut-être que Jack ne voulait que regarder les étoiles, après tout ? Le Capitaine éclaircit sa voix :

- Tu vois, là-bas, c'est Vénus. On l'appelle l'étoile du berger, alors qu'elle n'a rien d'un astre. Par là-bas, tout au bout, tu peux voir Jupiter qui vient d'apparaitre…

Les minutes passèrent, Ianto oubliant peu à peu ce qu'il pensait être venu faire. Il se laissa bercer par la voix calme de son patron, qui lui exposait la déformation de la constellation de la Grande Ourse au fil des saisons. Il frissonna.

- Tu veux rentrer ? lui demanda Jack, interrompant son discours.

- Non, Monsieur, ça va. Je préfère rester ici à vous écouter, il répondit machinalement.

Jack rit. Ianto rougit un peu, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Et puis, l'immortel reprit ses explications, sous l'oreille attentive de son employé.

Au bout d'une petite heure de cours d'astronomie, Ianto avait cessé de prêter attention à ce que disait la voix, pour se concentrer sur son timbre. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point sa voix était belle et rassurante. Il avait baissé le ton au fil des minutes, et soufflait à présent ses mots, comme une confidence qu'il ne partagerait qu'avec lui. Le Gallois sourit à cette idée.

- … Tu m'écoutes ?

Ianto se tourna brusquement vers lui :

- Je vous avoue Monsieur, que j'ai un peu perdu le fil… Vous voulez bien répéter ?

- Je te demandais si tu allais me balancer par-dessus ce toit, si je t'embrassais.

Une brusque bouffée de chaleur s'empara de Ianto :

- Je… Non, bien sûr que non, je ne vous balancerais pas, ce serait même une bonne idée, eh ! Non, oubliez ça. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne vous repousserais pas, mais je ne suis pas en train de vous dire que je veux absolument que vous…

Pendant ce temps dans sa tête, son mini-lui s'arrachait les cheveux : « Mais quel imbécile, mais quel imbécile ! Entretenir une relation avec quelqu'un tu peux, parler ouvertement de sexe avec lui tu peux, mais tu es incapable de te maitriser quand il te propose un baiser ! Un baiser ! »

Jack coupa court à ses explications dans lesquelles il s'embourbait en se relevant sur un coude, et en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ianto ouvrit grand les yeux. Jack se recula un instant plus tard.

- Pas de baffe ni de chute brutale, alors ?

- Non… Non, je ne crois pas. Je crois même que vous n'allez pas vous en tirer comme ça.

Il attrapa Jack par la nuque d'une manière entreprenante telle qu'il ne se serait jamais imaginé avoir, et le fit basculer vers lui. Il goûta à nouveau ses lèvres, happant ce parfum si particulier qu'il n'avait fait qu'entrevoir la première fois. Jack répondit à son baiser calmement, pour contenir la fougue de son employé. Sa main glissa lentement entre leur deux corps, appréciant les contours de son torse. Sans quitter ses lèvres, il détacha le premier bouton de sa chemise. Ianto se crispa un instant, mais fut bientôt à nouveau absorbé par son occupation – goûter pleinement les lèvres de son patron.

Ianto sentit Jack devenir dur contre sa cuisse. Il se crispa, prit d'appréhension. Jack s'interrompit, les joues rosies :

- Si tu ne veux pas ce n'est pas grave. Si tu ne le sens pas tout de suite, j'attendrai…

Ianto le scruta au fond des yeux. Il fut surprit d'y trouver de la compréhension.

- Non, dit-il d'une voix rauque. Vous devez juste savoir que je n'ai jamais… Je ne l'ai jamais fait avec un homme.

- Je m'en étais douté… il lui répondit, ses lèvres effleurant les siennes. Peut-être veux-tu un autre endroit pour notre première fois ?

- Non, c'est parfait, il assura en reprenant ces lèvres qui s'offraient à lui.

Il reprit sa nuque entre ses mains, et pivota afin de se retrouver au-dessus du corps de l'immortel. Jack s'abandonna à ses baisers, étonné de la fougue du jeune homme qui avait montré tant de gêne à la seule idée de toucher ses lèvres. Il entoura l'homme de ses bras, l'attirant encore plus près de lui. L'immortel laissa échapper un gémissement, sentant l'excitation de son employé au travers du tissu.

- Hé !

Un cri retentit au loin.

- Hé, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Ianto réagit enfin. Il se détacha du corps de son patron avec une vivacité rare et se remit debout, cherchant d'où venait la voix. Une silhouette masculine se tenait à quelques dizaines de mètres, torche en main. Il s'avança vers eux d'un pas rapide, tandis que Jack se mettait debout à ses côtés.

- Le stade n'est pas ouvert au public ce soir, et je suis là pour y veiller ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous promener comme ça où vous voulez et quand vous voulez !

Ianto reboutonna nerveusement sa chemise, tenant de cacher son égarement. Il ne songea même pas à répondre à l'homme, tant sa gêne était grande. Ce fut Jack qui s'en chargea :

- Pouvoir voir les gens alors qu'ils ne le peuvent pas est très impoli ! Eteignez donc cette lampe, on n'est pas des terroristes ! Regardez donc ! Pas d'arme, ni quoi que ce soit.

L'autre s'arrêta à quelques pas, sembla réfléchir un instant, puis il éteignit sa lampe. Ianto laissa ses yeux se réhabituer à la clarté ambiante. Le type était un garde de nuit en uniforme, un homme un peu replet avec des cheveux mal coiffés abrités sous une casquette « security ».

- Je me fiche de qui vous êtes, vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Sauvez-vous avant que je n'appelle la police.

Jack grogna dangereusement :

- Vous avez interrompu un moment que j'attendais depuis longtemps, alors tâchez d'être poli.

Ianto piqua un fard, tandis que l'homme plissa les yeux pour repérer des indices sur ce qu'il se passait avant son arrivée. Après avoir trouvé les joues rougies et les lèvres gonflées, ainsi que la chemise mal boutonnée du Gallois, il renonça à aller plus loin dans son inspection.

- Je… Oui, bon, d'accord. Partez, je n'ai pas le choix de toute manière, c'est mon travail. Si on apprend que j'ai laissé des personnes non-autorisées trainer sur le toit, je n'ai plus de boulot…

Jack acquiesça, bien qu'en colère contre le gars. Il le dépassa d'un pas vif, Ianto sur ses talons. Ils redescendirent le long de l'échelle et ressortirent comme ils étaient entrés, sans un mot. Ianto frissonna.

- Vous êtes venus à pieds, Monsieur ?

- Oui, il lui répondit seulement d'un air sombre.

- Je vous ramène.

- D'accord, merci Ianto.

- Capitaine ?

- Oui ?

- Ne cherchez pas à lui faire payer, il ne faisait que son boulot, plaida le Gallois.

Jack rit un instant :

- Ah ! Ianto et son grand cœur…

Il monta dans la voiture à la suite de son propriétaire.

- Je suis sérieux Monsieur, j'ai peur de ce que vous pourriez lui faire…

- Si tu le veux, alors je ne lui ferai rien, il lui assura.

- Monsieur, je pourrais vous poser une question ?

- Je t'écoute.

- Quand vous lui avez dit que vous attendiez ce moment depuis longtemps… Vous le pensiez ?

- Bien sûr que je le pensais, il lui répondit sincèrement. Ça peut te paraitre improbable, mais tu m'as toujours beaucoup plu.

Ianto s'arrêta, la main sur la clef de contact.

- Toujours ? Vous ne m'avez pas embauché pour ça, j'espère.

- Eh bien, je dois t'avouer que sur le coup, ça a pesé dans la balance. Ça, et le fait que tu saches comment t'y prendre avec un ptérodactyle bien sûr.

Ianto rit. Il mit le contact, puis sortit du parking.

- Je suis… Je suis désolé que la soirée se soit arrêtée si brusquement. Je ne voudrais pas que tu crois que je veuille passer du temps avec toi pour achever ce qu'on avait commencé. Je veux vraiment qu'on aille à ton rythme, tu sais.

Ianto acquiesça. Il devait avouer que ça lui avait traversé l'esprit, que Jack ne le voulait que pour assouvir ses pulsions. Maintenant il était un peu plus rassuré.

- Dis-moi, tu allais vraiment le faire ? Coucher avec moi. Ou tu te serais dégonflé ?

Ianto tenta de se concentrer sur sa route, tout en répondant :

- Je comptais le faire, oui. J'appréhende un peu bien sûr, de… Eh bien, de le faire avec un homme. Et… Et à plus fortes raisons avec vous. Mais j'allais le faire.

Jack eu une fraction de seconde un regard empli de fierté, devant la confiance que lui donnait son employé.

- Si tu étais si bien dans l'ambiance, on peut toujours le faire maintenant tu sais…

Ianto rit, tout en garant la voiture près de l'entrée du hub :

- Je pense qu'on mérite mieux, Monsieur, qu'une première fois banale.

- Tu as raison Ianto, comme toujours, il approuva avec un sourire. J'aurais quand même droit à un dernier baiser, avant que tu ne m'abandonne dans la froideur des machines du hub ?

Il lui jeta un regard de chiot en détresse. Ianto ne put retenir un grand éclat de rire éclat de rire qui fut attrapé au vol par Jack, qui prit ses lèvres entre les siennes avant qu'il n'ait pu comprendre. Ianto lui rendit doucement son baiser, bien loin de la fougue dont il avait fait preuve sur le toit du stade. Jack s'éloigna de son employé avant que son corps ne réclame plus. Ianto l'observa un instant.

- Merci pour m'avoir emmené voir les étoiles, Monsieur.

- Merci pour me les avoir faites voir, il répondit très sérieusement.

Ianto baissa la tête dans un geste habituel, un peu gêné.

- Que t'arrive-t-il ? D'habitude tu es presque pire que moi, on ne peut pas t'arrêter !

- C'est que l'on ne peut plus nier qu'il n'y a rien entre nous, maintenant.

Jack fronça les sourcils.

- Ça t'effraie ? il lui demanda.

- Un peu, avoua-t-il. Je n'ai rien vécu avec qui que ce soit depuis… Depuis…

- Lisa, acheva Jack. Je comprends. Je comprends aussi que tu ne veuilles pas m'en parler.

Il ouvrit la porte de la voiture.

- Merci Ianto. On se voit demain au travail. Vas vite dormir, il est déjà trois heures du matin et je ne voudrais pas que tu te blesses par manque d'attention… On ne fait pas un travail sans danger.

- Je sais, Monsieur. Bonne nuit.

Il regarda un instant la silhouette de son patron qui s'éloignait, puis il démarra. Arrivé chez lui, il s'effondra sur son lit.

Décidemment, aucune soirée avec son patron ne pouvait se finir correctement… Il rit, avant que son élan ne soit stoppé par la gêne : il avait _vraiment_ attrapé le Capitaine par la nuque, pour plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes ? Mais, vraiment ?

Ah ! Les lèvres du Capitaine… Il s'endormit sur cette bonne pensée, tout habillé (sauf le dernier bouton de sa chemise) sur son lit qui n'était même pas fait… (Il faut dire que son propriétaire avait été réveillé de force, à six heures, le matin même !...)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o

Hello again !

Alors, comment vous trouvez ce chapitre ? Vous ai-je fait souffrir en les séparant au meilleur moment ? (ditesouiditesouiditesoui !)

Le prochain chapitre sera une des idées de **Malta**, c'est-à dire un voyage dans un des endroits qu'elle (je suppose) a cités…

N'oubliez pas de laisser une review. Ce serait fâcheux pour mon moral.

Merci à vous, et à la prochaine !


	7. Partir en voyage

**50 reviews déjà ! Merci à tous de suivre ma fiction, vous êtes adorables… Continuez comme ça, et je me débrouillerai pour tous vous annoblir, un par un )**

L'idée de ce chapitre est de **Malta**, qui me proposait de leur faire faire un tour… Les voici donc partis pour Saint Tropez !

Malta, je me suis un peu éloignée de ton sujet qui de toute manière me laissait de la liberté… J'espère que ça te plaira !

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ianto n'avait jamais trop aimé les anniversaires. Enfin les siens, ceux des autres il s'en fichait un peu.

Enfant déjà, c'était une corvée. Il devait inviter tous ces gamins que sa mère pensait amis avec lui, ranger toute la maison, et puis faire à manger. En plus c'était en août, et il fait bien trop chaud pour ce genre de tâches, en août.  
Après il y avait eu l'adolescence, où il était libre de ne pas le fêter. Ça lui allait très bien. Il partait de la maison en faisant croire qu'il allait rejoindre des amis, pour que sa mère ne s'inquiète pas à cause de son aspect solitaire. Ianto n'était pas un gamin sans intérêt, c'est juste qu'il préférait la compagnie des livres et de tout ce qu'ils renfermaient. Alors il partait en ville, et il passait la journée à la bibliothèque.  
Adulte, ça s'était corsé. Déjà tous ses boulots avaient sa date de naissance, et ils étaient suffisamment intimistes pour qu'il n'échappe pas aux "Bon anniversaire" ravis et aux "Un discours" sadiques.  
Quand il a intégré Torchwood Cardiff, il a été ravi de constater que tout cela n'existait pas ici. Ianto Jones était réconcilié avec les anniversaires. Qui l'eut cru possible ?  
Jamais Owen, Tosh, Gwen ou Jack n'est venu l'embêter avec tout ça. À vrai dire, il soupçonnait même Jack de ne pas avoir divulgué sa date de naissance aux autres.  
Bref, tout allait pour le mieux dans la relation entre Ianto et le dix-neuf Août. Enfin bon, nous allons tantôt voir qu'il était possible de rendre cette relation meilleure encore...

Ça s'est passé le dix-sept Août, surlendemain de la soirée tragiquement interrompue en son paroxysme par un garde de nuit.  
C'était un mardi, et tout semblait normal à Ianto. Le soleil brillait, la cafetière faisait du café, Jack arborait un petit sourire rêveur, Owen pestait contre l'ADN alien, Tosh pianotait un nouveau programme, et Gwen tenait de rassurer Rhys par téléphone. La routine, quoi. Ce n'est qu'après la pause déjeuner (que Tosh n'a pas partagé, le programme devait être activé pendant un pic d'activité de la faille), que Ianto a commencé à voir des signes étranges. Jack, le Jack si maître de lui et assuré, semblait préoccupé. Il mangea sans décrocher un mot, mais sans omettre de fréquents regards vers le Gallois. Gwen suivait le ballet, perplexe. Owen, lui... Eh bien c'est Owen hein. On va rien espérer. Owen bouffait, et il s'en foutait bien des regards que pouvait lancer son patron. (Que ce soit clair, j'adore Owen. Mais ce n'est pas son genre de prêter attention à des regards, si ?)  
Après la pause, Ianto partit d'un pas décidé vers les archives, où il devait valider un dossier pour le gouvernement. Tellement décidé d'ailleurs, qu'arrivé dans un des couloirs étroits des souterrains, il ne vit la silhouette qui lui barrait le passage qu'en la percutant violemment.  
- J... Monsieur ! Pardonnez-moi. Je ne vous avais pas vu.  
- C'est bon Ianto, c'est moi. En fait, je te cherchais.

Ianto arbora un air intrigué :

- Pourquoi, Monsieur ?

- Eh bien…

Il se laissa tomber contre le mur, et eut un sourire :

- Dans deux jours, c'est ton anniversaire.

Ianto eut un tic las :

- Exactement.

Jack ignora le peu d'enthousiasme de son employé :

- Alors j'ai décidé de le fêter, cette année.

- Il ne faut pas, Monsieur…

Il scruta le Gallois, tentant de comprendre.

- Je veux dire, rien que nous deux. J'aimerais qu'on parte ensemble.

Ianto s'appuya contre le mur, imitant son boss.

- Où ça ?

- A la mer ! On va passer la semaine en France.

- En France ?

- Si ça te va, oui.

- Tant que c'est avec vous, tout me va !

Jack s'autorisa un sourire. Ianto se pencha un peu en avant, et posa timidement ses lèvres sur celle de son patron.

- On part quand ?

- Ce soir, si tu veux. J'ai pris des billets, et j'ai prévenu Tosh afin qu'elle crée un programme pour ne pas laisser Cardiff sans surveillance.

Ianto arbora un air faussement vexé :

- Mais alors, je suis le dernier au courant de notre voyage !

Jack rit un court instant :

- Disons que c'est un anniversaire surprise !

- Vous êtes bien le premier à me faire ça, et à ce que j'apprécie !

- C'est normal, il fit. C'est mon charme naturel.

Et puis il le laissa sur un clin d'œil.

Ce jour-là, Ianto fut libéré de ses fonctions plus tôt qu'à l'ordinaire, afin qu'il prépare ses affaires. C'est donc ravi (bien qu'un peu inquiet pour sa cafetière abandonnée pendant une semaine aux mains d'Owen) qu'il quitta le hub à dix-sept heure, sous le regard amusé de son boss, les yeux rivés sur les écrans de contrôle.

Jack était satisfait. Plus il réalisait ce que lui suggérait le carnet à l'image des Beatles, et plus il se rapprochait de Ianto. En rentrant de la nuit où ils étaient allés voir les étoiles, il était réellement contrarié. Tout paraissait bien parti, et voilà que ce garde de nuit venait fourrer son nez dans ce qui ne le concernait pas ! En arrivant au hub, il l'avait traversé à grand pas, sans ralentir pour vérifier que tout était en ordre – Janet, Myfanwy, et tout ce qui s'en suivait. Il avait ouvert avec force la porte de son bureau, qu'il avait refermé sans douceur derrière lui. Il avait alors soulevé la trappe qui menait à sa sommaire chambre, et s'était laissé glisser dedans. Il s'était débarrassé de son manteau qu'il avait jeté sur le tabouret qui trônait dans un coin, et puis s'était allongé tout habillé sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts en direction du plafond. Alors qu'il songeait sérieusement à partir à la chasse au Weevil, tant il n'arrivait pas à dormir, il avait eu une pensée pour le Carnet. Il s'était alors relevé, et l'avait ouvert à une page au hasard. « Partir dans un pays étranger avec la personne que l'on aime », il avait lu à la faible lueur qui passait au travers de la trappe restée ouverte. Il ne savait pas si Ianto l'aimait, mais il avait décidé qu'ils partiraient ensemble. Pourquoi la France ? Très bonne question. Jack n'avait aucune idée de comment cette idée était arrivée dans son esprit, mais elle lui allait très bien Ianto adorait les repas fins, la France était finalement idéale.

Deux heures plus tard, Jack passait chez son employé avec le SUV, Toshiko à ses côtés. Il monta jusque devant sa porte, et toqua. Un Ianto en jeans et T-shirt lui ouvrit, provoquant immédiatement une curieuse réaction qui aurait pu faire croire, de loin, que les yeux de Jack venaient de devenir noirs. Le Gallois attrapa une petite valise, et puis suivit son patron – en prenant soin de passer derrière lui dans les escaliers, bien sûr…

Jack conduisit jusqu'à l'aéroport, puis il laissa le volant à Toshiko pour qu'elle ramène le SUV au hub.

Une heure et demie après avoir décollé, c'est-à-dire tellement tard que c'était tôt, ils atterrissaient à Nice. (Désolée, pas de scène sympathique dans les toilettes de l'avion, cette fois-ci…) Ils prirent un taxi (enfin, ils louèrent les services d'un type bougon au fort accent, on est en France les gars, vous espériez quoi ?), et furent bientôt déposés au centre d'une Saint-Tropez tout juste réveillée. Ianto ouvrit des yeux émerveillé.

En face de lui s'étendait une grande rue bordée de commerces sur la gauche, et la mer sur sa droite. D'immenses yachts aux noms imprononçables mouillaient là, des suisses, des anglais, des américains, des russes, et d'autres nationalités encore qu'il ne parvint pas à identifier. Malgré l'heure matinale, des touristes se faisaient prendre en photo devant des bateaux, tandis que leurs propriétaires regardaient l'agitation environnante de haut, comme s'ils n'avaient rien à faire avec cette population bouillonnante. Les boutiques remplies à craquer de babioles pour touristes et de cartes postales touchaient des magasins de haute couture, où une dame à grand chapeau et lunettes de soleil entrait parfois. Des restaurants s'étalaient par dizaine, prônant leur supériorité sur tous les autres à coup de mots français compliqués, parfois assortis de quelques termes anglais lancés un peu au hasard. Et tout cela hurlait, riait, protestait en français.

- Bienvenu à Saint-Tropez ! lui fit Jack, radieux.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ianto avait été comme un gamin pendant toute la matinée, passant de magasin en magasin à la vitesse du son, échappant sans cesse à la surveillance de son patron pour aller se perdre dans les ruelles de la ville. Il était émerveillé par tous ses recoins, tous ces endroits qui vous faisait passer du vingt-et-unième siècle au dix-huitième. Jack avait fini par le retrouver, béat devant une fontaine de pierre.

- Il est peut-être temps qu'on aille poser nos affaires, tu ne crois pas ?

Ianto approuva, réalisant seulement qu'il trainait sa valise depuis le matin. Jack l'emmena vers un minuscule appartement sous les combles, qui, si l'on se penchait bien, donnait vue sur la mer. Après avoir monté les cinq étages, Jack avait ouvert la porte d'un grand geste théâtral.

- Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé… Je suis passé chercher les clefs pendant que tu gambadais dans la ville.

- Je ne gambade pas ! protesta vivement Ianto.

- Si, tu gambades, il répéta, amusé. Tu gambades très bien, d'ailleurs !

Ianto eut un éclat de rire, s'imaginant sautillant comme un mouton (NDA : en fait, c'est moi qui ai eu un éclat de rire en l'imaginant sautiller comme un mouton). Il s'avança un peu :

- Il y a… Il y a deux lits.

Il avait l'air déçu. Jack le rassura avec un sourire charmeur :

- Ce n'est ni un refus, ni un recul… Je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes piégé.

Ianto rougit un peu, réalisant sur quel terrain ils s'engageaient. Sachant pourtant combien il arrivait à mettre lui aussi le Capitaine mal à l'aise, il rétorqua :

- Avec vous, piégé ? Jamais. C'est vous qui devriez l'être… Vous me tenez la main depuis qu'on est entrés dans l'immeuble, et je pense que vous ne vous en rendiez même pas compte…

Jack retira vivement sa main. Ianto lui lança un sourire moqueur.

- Ça va moi, je ne me sens pas trop piégé…

Il remit sa main dans celle de son patron.

- On y va, Monsieur ? J'ai repéré un restaurant sur le port.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Oui, finalement, le Carnet était un véritable don, songea Jack en avalant sa dernière bouchée de homard. Sans lui, jamais il n'aurait songé à partir en vacances avec son employé, et jamais il n'aurait découvert cette facette plus insouciante du jeune homme. Il allait profiter de ce moment rien qu'à eux pour tenter de conclure avec le Gallois…

Avant qu'il n'ait pu protester, Ianto s'était déjà sauvé à l'intérieur du petit restaurant pour aller payer à l'aide de ses trois mots de français, à savoir « chéri », « bonjour » et « merci ».

Jack mit la main à l'intérieur de son manteau, et en ressortit le Carnet. Il lui semblait avoir vu quelque chose de réalisable… Il feuilleta rapidement les pages, jusqu'à atteindre celle qu'il cherchait.

- Conduire une Vanquish comme Jame Bond… il murmura. Eh bien voilà ce qui t'attend, Ianto, il fit avec un sourire.

Il releva la tête, et ne fut pas déçu : il put voir au travers de la vitre Ianto faire de grands gestes au serveur pour tenter de lui expliquer ce qu'il voulait, tandis que lui le priait poliment de le laisser passer…

- Décidément, je dois tout faire ici… il rit en se levant, tout en rangeant le carnet dans son manteau.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Pour ceux qui ne regardent pas Doctor Who (spoiler-free) : techniquement, Jack peut parler toutes les langues existantes puisqu'il a voyagé dans le TARDIS (vaisseau spatial et machine à voyager dans le temps, pour les plus perdus), et qu'elle a la particularité de modifier les ondes cérébrales de ses passagers, et de leur donner cette capacité.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu… Je voulais faire plus long, mais vu que la conduite de la Vanquish se fera à Saint Tropez… L'idée est de **leulade**, au fait ^_^

Je crois que j'ai un peu bâclé la fin, j'ai été prise par le temps… Désolée pour ça.

Il me faut une idée pour le chapitre encore après, alors à vos claviers !


	8. 8 - Conduire une Vanquish

Hello guys !

Je suis absolument, absolument désolée du retard… Une grande vague de procrastination est à nouveau venue m'écraser… C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle ce chapitre est l'avant-dernier. J'ai perdu la passion que j'avais au début pour cette fiction, l'écrire est presque une corvée à présent… Je me suis lassée. En tous cas, j'ai passé de bons moments à l'imaginer !

Ce chapitre est donc issu de l'idée de la très estimée (moins depuis cette idée) leulade : « Conduire une Vanquish 'comme James Bond' ». Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, une Vanquish est une Aston Martin telle que celle que conduit James Bond dans Meurs un autre jour. Le chapitre suivant sera, comme promis, « tomber amoureux » : parce qu'il faut bien un truc chou pour clôturer tout ça…

Merci de me suivre une fois de plus… Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review :)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Quand il se réveilla ce jour-là, Ianto tomba sur un bol de café et trois tartines recouvertes de confiture, qui l'attendaient au pied de son lit. Il s'assit sur son rebord, ravi. Alors qu'il portait une tartine à sa bouche, il releva la tête, se sentant observé.

En face de lui, dans l'encadrement de la porte, se tenait Jack. En chemise et les bretelles qui pendaient contre ses jambes, il contemplait Ianto avec une moue amusée.

- Merci pour le petit-déjeuner, Monsieur, il lui fit avec un sourire.

- Mais de rien, Ianto. Par contre, je doute que le café soit de bonne qualité... Je n'ai jamais vraiment su le faire.

Ianto prit une bouchée de la fameuse tranche de pain, puis il attrapa le bol.

- Ça va, vous ne vous débrouillez pas trop mal.

Il finit son déjeuner sous l'œil attentif de son patron, puis sortit de sous ses draps, en T-shirt et caleçon.

- Alors, on fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

Il prit le plateau et de dirigea vers la petite cuisine.

- Monsieur ? lança-t-il sans se retourner.

Il posa le bol dans l'évier, et cala le plateau contre le rebord. Il prit ensuite le temps de se retourner.

- Monsieur...?

Derrière lui, son patron tentait de rassembler ses idées pour former une phrase cohérente. Les yeux fixés un peu plus bas que la normale, il semblait très absorbé par ce qu'il voyait.

- Euh... fut tout ce qu'il réussit à prononcer.

Ianto eut un grand éclat de rire, ravi du stade auquel il arrivait à perturber son patron.

- Dites-moi au fait, vous dormez comme ça, ou bien ? Je sais que vous dormez peu, mais quand je me suis endormi vous étiez habillé de la même manière que maintenant.

Jack reprit ses esprits, et en profita pour reprendre le dessus de la conversation :

- Oh non Ianto, je ne dors pas comme ça... Ma tenue est beaucoup plus intéressante, en fait.

Ianto ferma les yeux un instant, chassant les charmantes images qui s'imposaient à lui.

- Alors, que fait-on aujourd'hui ?

- J'ai prévu quelque chose, il faut qu'on soit à onze heures dans une petite ville, à une demi-heure d'ici.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? interrogea-t-il.

- Ça, tu le verras sur place !

- Comme vous voulez.

- En attendant vas t'habiller, s'il te plaît.

- Pourquoi, Monsieur ? Ma tenue vous perturbe ? Demanda-t-il d'un air innocent, s'appuyant nonchalamment sur le plan de travail de manière à ce que son T-shirt se plaque un peu plus à sa peau.

- Ça se pourrait, lança Jack d'une voix un peu rauque avant de quitter la pièce.

Puis il rajouta :

- Je t'attends au bout de la digue, viens me rejoindre quand tu seras habillé plus décemment. (NDA : Non mais franchement il aurait pu faire un effort le Ianto, sortir en caleçon dans les rues de Saint-Tropez ça ne coûte rien et ça fait plaisir aux yeux!)

Ianto déglutit, sous le ton rauque de son patron. Se secouant, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Une heure plus tard, le taxi les déposa près d'un bâtiment large, perdu au milieu des champs. De derrière sortait un ronronnement sourd et continu, que Ianto ne parvint pas à identifier sur l'instant. Ils contournèrent le bâtiment, et le Gallois se stoppa de surprise : en face d'eux s'étalait un immense circuit de conduite pour amateurs. Une demi-douzaine de véhicules variés, de la voiture de course au buggy, fonçait sur le circuit délimité par des pneus empilés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là, Monsieur ? demanda Ianto.

- Tu vas voir, suis-moi.

Jack repartit d'un bon pas, et pénétra dans le bâtiment. Il s'approcha du comptoir qui s'étalait en face d'eux, où un type, casque sur les oreilles, leur tournait le dos. La musique était si forte que les deux membres de Torchwood purent l'entendre d'où ils étaient. Jack se racla la gorge. Avisant une sonnette sur le bord du comptoir, il la fit tinter sans résultat.

Ianto le contourna, passa de l'autre côté, et vint tapoter sur l'épaule du gars gars qui fit un bon digne des meilleures sauterelles. (NDA : Oui, il existe des sauterelles meilleures que d'autres. Discutez pas.) Il arracha son casque d'un geste, et se retourna avec un air très professionnel.

- Que puis-je pour vous, messieurs ?

Ianto repassa de l'autre côté du comptoir, tandis que Jack s'appuyait dessus :

- Capitaine Jack Harkness. J'ai appelé pour réserver, fit-il en un français parfait.

L'homme pianota sur son ordinateur un instant, avant de s'adresser à nouveau au Capitaine :

- Oui, c'est bon. Allez sous la tente dehors à gauche, on vous expliquera tout.

Jack se détourna du type puis se dirigea vers la sortie, Ianto sur ses talons.

- Je ne savais pas, que tu parlais si bien français…

- J'ai de nombreux talents cachés ! lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil en lui tenant la porte.

- J'ai hâte de les découvrir… continua Ianto sur le même ton.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ça ne saurait tarder, lui répondit-il avec un sourire.

- Où avez-vous appris à parler français ? tenta Ianto, bien que persuadé que Jack allait éviter la question, tout à son habitude de contourner le sujet qu'est son passé.

Il y eu un silence, où le Capitaine semblait réfléchir. Puis il lui répondit :

- C'est grâce au Docteur, si je parle tant de langues. En fait, je les parle toutes.

- Comment ? interrogea Ianto.

- C'est une longue histoire.

- On ne rentre pas avant trois jours.

-Viens sous la tente au lieu de dire n'importe quoi. Je t'expliquerai tout ça plus tard.

- Promis, Monsieur ?

- Promis. Sitôt qu'on a fini ce pour quoi on est ici, on prend le taxi et on rentre à Saint-Tropez. On va s'installer à une terrasse, et je te raconte tout.

Ianto, radieux, accéléra le pas. Sous la tente les attendait un homme ayant la cinquantaine, portant un T-shirt noir « Keep calm and ride a motorcycle ». Il les accueillit à bras ouverts :

- Bonjour ! Vous êtes Jack Harkness, c'est ça ?

- Capitaine Jack Harkness, corrigea-t-il. (NDA : Pirate des Caraïbes quand tu nous tiens !) Nous avons réservé.

- La Vanquish, je suppose ? C'est un bon choix. Peu de gens peuvent un jour en conduire une, il faut dire que c'est une voiture de luxe…

Ianto poussa un cri d'exclamation en reconnaissant le nom de la voiture dans la phrase du type :

- Une Vanquish ! Sérieusement, Monsieur…

Jack lui fit un sourire amusé :

- Je me suis dit que ça pourrait te plaire…

Le gars leur donna les recommandations, puis il les emmena jusqu'à un petit hangar, à quelques mètres de là, où trônait une Aston Martin noire, tellement lustrée et brillante qu'elle en semblait neuve.

- Vous y faites attention hein, la Vanquish, c'est ma chouchou !

- Ne vous en faites pas, Ianto peut faire preuve de beaucoup de doigté, j'en suis sûr…

L'autre éclata de rire, comprenant ce que voulait dire Jack. Ianto les regarda d'un air poli, tentant de ne pas montrer qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise, dans ce milieu où il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se disait. Le type, un sourire amusé toujours sur le visage, leur donna les clefs avec les dernières recommandations que Jack traduisit au fur et à mesure. Ianto monta dans la voiture, mit les clefs dans le contact (une Vanquish a-t-elle un contact ? Aucune idée.), puis démarra. Sous eux, la voiture émit un ronronnement sourd. Ianto arbora un air enfantin et ravi.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Alors Monsieur, j'attends.

Jack trempa les lèvres dans son café, cherchant par où commencer.

- Le Docteur est un alien. Un Seigneur du temps, de la planète Gallifrey. Je l'ai rencontré durant la seconde guerre mondiale, en plein Blitz. Il a un vaisseau spatial et machine temporelle, appelé le TARDIS. J'ai voyagé avec le Docteur dans le TARDIS. Ce vaisseau s'infiltre dans tes ondes cérébrales, et les modifient afin que tu parles toutes les langues existantes. Et par toutes je veux dire toutes, y compris celles qui ne seront inventées que dans les millénaires ou celles du fond de l'univers.

Ianto hocha la tête, accusant toutes les informations.

- Ce Docteur, qu'est-ce qu'il a de particulier pour vous ? Vous en parlez sans arrêt…

- C'est un homme puissant, un homme qui a des réponses. C'est ce que j'ai fait quand je suis parti, je suis allé chercher des réponses auprès de lui.

- Pour votre immortalité ? supposa Ianto.

- Oui, pour mon immortalité…

- C'est à cause de lui, si vous êtes comme ça ?

Jack soupira :

- En quelques sortes. C'est au cours d'un de ses voyages que ça m'est arrivé.

- Comment ?

- Je suis mort, tué par des aliens.

Il voulut préciser que c'était l'une des deux espèces qui avaient envahi la planète au moment du désastre de Canary Wharf, mais il ne voulut pas lui rappeler des souvenirs pénibles.

- J'ai été ramené à la vie par une force très puissante. Tellement puissante qu'elle refuse à présent de me rendre ma condition humaine.

- Vous voudriez mourir ?

- Eh bien il m'arrive parfois de songer… Lorsque j'agonise… Il m'arrive de penser que cette fois-ci sera peut-être la bonne. Que je ne reviendrai pas.

- Vous savez, c'est sûrement égoïste mais je ne veux pas que vous mourriez. La Terre a besoin de vous. On ne se débrouillait pas si bien qu'il n'y paraissait, sans vous. Et puis… J'ai besoin de vous, moi, aussi, il rajouta, la voix basse.

Jack lui sourit :

- Non Ianto, tu n'as pas besoin de moi. La Terre non plus. Les humains savent très bien s'adapter, ils seraient incapables de disparaitre. Et toi, tu es brillant. Tu n'as besoin de personne. Tandis que moi j'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs, j'ai commis des atrocités.

- Arrêtez de vous rabaisser, Monsieur. On fait tous des erreurs, et encore plus quand on a vécu si longtemps que vous – même si je ne sais pas exactement quel âge vous avez. Et des atrocités, vous voulez dire tuer des soldats ennemis du Royaume-Uni, ou obéir aux ordres de Torchwood ? C'est inévitable, Monsieur. Beaucoup d'Hommes l'ont fait.

- Merci Ianto. Je crois que j'avais besoin de ça.

- Je suis sérieux Monsieur. Ne culpabilisez pas.

- Puis-je te demander quelque chose, Ianto ?

- Bien sûr Monsieur.

- Arrête de m'appeler Monsieur. Et laisse tomber le vouvoiement, tant que tu y es. Je pense qu'on a dépassé ce stade.

- C'est une habitude, Monsieur. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai un jour à cesser de vous vouvoyer.

- Je vais te donner une preuve que nous n'en sommes plus au vouvoiement, Ianto. Laisse-toi faire.

Sur ces mots il glissa sa main derrière la nuque chaude du Gallois, qui le considéra intensément, la respiration un peu accélérée. Il poussa son café sur le rebord de la petite table, se souleva légèrement de sa chaise et se pencha jusqu'à déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il n'alla pas plus loin, et se sépara de son employé pour retourner à sa place. Ianto prit quelques instants avant de rouvrir les yeux.

- Il… Il me faudra plus comme preuve, _Monsieur_.

Le regard de Jack prit une teinte de défi. Il sortit son portefeuille et déposa le prix de deux cafés sur la table, se leva vivement, et entraina Ianto à sa suite en lui tenant la main. Le Gallois attrapa au vol sa veste, avant d'être trainé dans les rues de Saint-Tropez.

Quelques ruelles pavées plus tard, Ianto stoppa son boss :

- Monsieur ! Pourquoi vous faut-il si longtemps pour trouver des arguments ? Je ne peux pas même en avoir un échantillon ?

Jack se retourna, et lui attrapa la seconde main dont il enlaça les doigts. Il l'attira à lui, et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il l'embrassa passionnément, tandis que le Gallois lâchait ses mains pour venir mettre les siennes derrière sa nuque. En un instant, Jack s'écarta de lui, limitant à nouveau leur contact à une main. Ianto grogna.

- Pour les autres preuves, il faudra attendre d'être dans l'appartement…

Ils repartirent de plus belle dans les rues, et atteignirent bien vite le bas de leur immeuble. Les marches furent montées en toute hâte, Ianto ne se préoccupant même plus du fait que les yeux de son patron étaient fixés sur ses fesses.

Arrivé en haut et enlaçant Ianto, Jack ferma la porte d'un coup de pied balancé à l'aveuglette. Lui dévorant littéralement la bouche, il le jeta sur son lit.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jack passa la main dans les cheveux encore trempés de Ianto. Il lui sourit faiblement, tout en tournant la tête vers lui.

- Alors, mes preuves t'ont-elles convaincu ?

- Je crois que oui, Jack. Tu m'as convaincu.

Jack eu un sourire victorieux :

- Tu es sûr ? Je peux te le reprouver immédiatement, si tu veux.

Ianto eu un léger rire :

- Je crois que je n'ai pas la même condition physique que v… Que toi. Ces preuves me suffisent pour aujourd'hui.

- Pour aujourd'hui… répéta Jack avec une pointe de complicité, puis il se leva.

- Où vas-tu ? fit Ianto en tentant de garder les esprits clairs malgré le fait que son patron se trimballait, entièrement nu et parfaitement à l'aise, juste sous son nez.

- Faire de cet immonde jus de chaussette que j'ose nommer café.

- Je vais le faire, attends.

Le Gallois se leva, attrapant au passage son caleçon qui gisait au milieu de la pièce (Mais comment diable était-il arrivé là ?) : il ne faut pas exagérer, il n'était pas aussi impudique que son employeur !

Il pénétra dans la cuisine, et commença à préparer avec l'habileté de l'habitude du café. Il sentit bientôt une respiration chaude dans son cou.

- Jack, que fais-tu ?

- Je sens l'arôme des grains de café, bien sûr. Il semble très goûteux.

- Jack… (Il se retourna vers lui, se retrouvant le visage quasiment collé au sien) C'est le café de la pire qualité que je n'ai jamais vu.

Jack posa ses lèvres sur celles de son employé, avant de se reculer :

- Bon, alors ça doit être toi qui semble très goûteux.

- N'essaie pas de m'amadouer, laisse-moi finir de le préparer, il lui répondit, amusé.

- D'accord, vas-y. Je te regarde.

Ianto se retourna, et continua sa tâche. Jack restait dans son dos, son corps à quelques centimètres du sien, visiblement très attentif à ce qu'il faisait. Le Gallois sentait sa respiration régulière sur ses épaules nues, et des frissons le parcouraient doucement. Alors que c'était presque prêt, il craqua :

- Oh, et puis merde pour le café !

Il se retourna, et embrassa à pleine bouche un Capitaine surprit.

- Je croyais que tu étais fatigué, le taquina Jack entre deux baisers.

- Rien à foutre ! Te sentir dans mon dos me rend dingue !

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Quand ils rentrèrent au hub après leurs vacances ce lundi-là, ils provoquèrent des réactions très diverses : Tosh eut un sourire attendri en les voyant au travers de la vitre du bureau de leur patron s'échanger un discret baiser quand Ianto lui apporta un café, Gwen s'offrit un air boudeur, voyant que son Capitaine avait jeté son dévolu sur un autre, et Owen eu juste un visage effaré durant quelques instants.

- Mais ils sont ensembles ces deux-là ? Et depuis quand ?

- A mon avis c'est tout récent, mais ça fait un moment qu'ils flirtent, lui répondit Tosh, amusée.

- Et Gwen aussi le sait ? Mais pourquoi je suis toujours le dernier au courant ?

- Tu n'as qu'à être plus observateur, lui fit remarquer Gwen. Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu rates, ajouta-t-elle avec un discret regard pout Tosh.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

J'ai rajouté un peu de Owen/Tosh à la fin, parce que c'est trop mignon, soyons d'accord. Désolée pour les blagues débiles tout du long xD

Bon et sinon, ce chapitre ? Vous le trouvez comment ?

Encore désolée pour l'attente… Nemetuezpasnemetuezpas sinon vous aurez pas la suite !

La suite et fin le plus vite possible, mais je ne promets rien…


End file.
